Strength
by Bel-808
Summary: /¡Atención!: spoilers del final de la serie/ Tras lo ocurrido a finales de enero, Misa pensaba que todo estaba acabado. Pero, ¿qué pasará cuando vuelva a cruzarse en su vida ese detective tan rarito que la mayoría daba por muerto?
1. Capítulo 1

¡Hola! Es la primera vez que publico aquí un fanfic, así que espero que sea de vuestro agrado y que podáis disfrutarlo de la misma manera que yo mientras lo escribía. Vamos allá con la primera parte...

* * *

><p>Misa echó un vistazo hacia abajo, ¿realmente estaba bien lo que iba a hacer?<p>

Cerró los ojos un momento. Hacía tan solo un par de horas que los agentes habían llegado a su casa y le habían contado lo sucedido aquel día… Su querido Light había confesado ser Kira, el más buscado de los asesinos y, tras un tiroteo, el chico había salido huyendo. Sin embargo, al poco de aquello se lo encontraron muerto sobre unas escaleras.

Tras saber esto y aprovechando un descuido de los agentes, Misa había salido de casa y se había dirigido decidida hacia uno de los puentes más altos de la ciudad. Una vez allí saltó una pequeña verja de metal que separaba la carretera de una pequeña plataforma de tan solo un par de metros.

La chica dio un paso atrás y se agarró con una mano a la barrera de metal. La altura del puente imponía bastante, pero estaba segura casi al cien por cien de que debía hacerlo, total, sin su novio ya nada de la vida parecía ser importante.

Respiró hondo y se dispuso a avanzar hacia el abismo cuando alguien la agarró fuertemente por detrás.

-Sabía que eras tonta, pero no sabía que llegaras a ese extremo – le dijo una voz masculina que le resultaba familiar.

Ella había escuchado esa voz antes… pero no lograba asignarle una cara. De todas formas no era el mejor momento para ponerse a pensar en eso, así que ni siquiera se molestó en darse la vuelta para ver quién le hablaba.

-¡Suéltame! No quiero vivir en un mundo sin Light – contestó intentando soltarse del agarre, aunque enseguida se dio cuenta de que le habían encadenado la mano a la valla y que era imposible. Un sujeto previsor, sin duda.

-¿Solo se te ocurre decir eso? – le preguntó él con tranquilidad y ella entonces por fin se dio la vuelta y lo vio.

-Tú… tú… ¡AHHHHHHHHHH! – gritó ella muy asustada, pero él prácticamente ni se inmutó. Es más, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, esa era una reacción esperable – Pero… pero, ¡¿por qué estás aquí?! ¿Eres un fantasma?

-Es una larga historia… – contestó él con la misma tranquilidad ante la cara de terror de la chica – Y no, no soy un fantasma.

Al momento el chico se sacó un teléfono móvil del bolsillo, marcó y se lo puso en la oreja de forma peculiar.

-Near, acabo de encontrarla… a punto de cometer una estupidez – le dijo al aparato.

* * *

><p>-Tranquilos, tengo buenas noticias. Os he llamado porque ya han encontrado a la chica y parece que está bien – les comunicó Near a los agentes una vez que estuvieron todos reunidos en el cuartel de investigaciones.<p>

Ellos habían ido a casa de Misa a comunicarle todo lo sucedido y en un momento determinado la perdieron de vista, así que decidieron empezar a buscarla cada uno por un sitio distinto, pero Near los había llamado a todos para que dejaran la búsqueda y se reunieran con él en el antiguo cuartel que habían usado los agentes hacía ya varios años.

-Uff, ¡qué alivio! Yo ya me estaba preocupando pensando cosas como que podía haberse tirado de un puente – dijo Matsuda empezando a reírse.

-De hecho, es lo que ella pretendía – siguió informando Near y todos lo miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Qué?

-Tened en cuenta que lo ocurrido hoy debe de haber sido un golpe muy duro para ella – continuó diciendo el detective de pelo blanco.

-¿Qué podemos hacer? Podría volver a intentarlo – comentó Matsuda con preocupación.

-Sugiero que esté vigilada hasta que se le pase la depresión – propuso Near – Después de todo, según tengo entendido, ya estuvo viviendo vigilada en este edificio hace unos años…

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró Misa con cara triste.

-Misa-Misa, estábamos preocupados por… – le empezó a decir Matsuda, pero se calló en cuanto vio pasar a la habitación al chico que había evitado que ella se tirara por el puente.

A todos les llamó la atención la expresión tan desolada de la chica, pero a la mayoría le chocó mucho más que L estuviera allí en esa habitación tanto tiempo después, vivo.

-Bienvenido, Ryuzaki – lo saludó Near por el nombre en clave por el que conocían al chico.

-Pero tú… ¿no estabas muerto? – le preguntó Matsuda con algo de miedo levantándose de su silla – ¡Si… si te vimos morir incluso!

-Oh… aquello – contestó L haciéndose el pensativo – Puro teatro.

* * *

><p>Unos cinco años atrás…<p>

L sabía que las cosas con respecto al caso Kira no iban nada bien… así que tras meditar por un largo rato decidió ir a hablar con Watari, un hombre mayor que además de ser su ayudante también era el fundador del orfanato en el que el muchacho había vivido.

-¿Qué ocurre Ryuzaki? ¿A qué viene esa cara de tristeza? – le preguntó Watari a L al ver la expresión que traía.

El chico se pensó un momento cómo diría lo que tenía que contar, ya que no era fácil.

-Creo que… ha llegado la hora – contestó él por fin con preocupación.

-Entiendo… – respondió el hombre pensativo – Bueno, cuando aceptamos el caso sabíamos que era peligroso y que nos jugábamos la vida, así que si con mi muerte ayudo a resolverlo no me importa nada morir, no te preocupes.

-Bien… Entonces quiero que hagas algo. Por favor, instala un sistema mediante el cual pudieras borrar todos los datos si algo malo llegara a ocurrir. Con ello evitaríamos que los datos de la investigación cayeran en manos de nuestro principal sospechoso y además yo tendría una señal para actuar.

-¿Actuar? – preguntó Watari intrigado.

-Sí, según he leído en las normas de ese Death Note, si se escribe un nombre dos veces al mismo tiempo en distintos cuadernos, se anula el efecto y la persona no muere. Y, si mal no calculo, yo doy las órdenes, pero eres tú quien las ejecuta, por tanto el orden que seguirá probablemente el asesino será primero tú e inmediatamente después yo – siguió explicando L – Por tanto, con tu señal yo aprovecharé para escribir mi nombre y fingiré mi muerte. Así el asesino creerá que su plan ha funcionado por completo.

-Es una idea brillante – admitió Watari – Digna de ti.

-Pero, por si algo llegara a salir mal, también quiero que al accionar el sistema de borrado mandes un mensaje al orfanato y les digas que he muerto. De esa forma ellos también empezarán a investigar, y si sigo con vida me uniré a su equipo y les ayudaré en secreto.

* * *

><p>Eran días muy fríos y tristes en Tokio. La nieve se veía caer copiosamente tras las ventanas la mayoría del tiempo.<p>

L, Near y los otros agentes se habían pasado las últimas semanas comprobando que el Caso Kira podía darse por cerrado definitivamente, cosa que por fin habían conseguido esa misma mañana. Los otros tres miembros de la SPK acababan de volver a los Estados Unidos, y en cuanto a los dos cuadernos se quedaron en Japón en una caja fuerte de máxima seguridad, pero posiblemente serían destruidos en breve para no causar más problemas de los que ya habían causado.

Misa no había vuelto a hacer ninguna cosa extraña… no merecía la pena, los chicos la tenían demasiado vigilada como para intentarlo siquiera. Tampoco había ido a trabajar… y eso que le habían llegado un par de ofertas interesantes, pero todas fueron rechazadas.

Se pasaba los días tendida en el sillón. Llorar ya no lloraba, se le habían agotado las lágrimas desde hacía días. Evitaba encender la tele o leer el periódico por si se les ocurría mencionar algo de Light… Estaba claro que ni lo había superado ni lo superaría… al menos en mucho tiempo.

-Venga, tienes que animarte. Ya sé, te llevaré a dar un paseo – propuso Matsuda, que empezaba a estar un poco harto del encierro de la chica… y de tener que estar también él encerrado todo el rato dentro para hacerle compañía y no dejarla sola.

-No… – contestó ella sin ganas.

-Vamos… ¡Iremos a algún lugar que te guste! – le respondió él con mucho entusiasmo obligándola prácticamente a levantarse del sillón y a salir de la habitación.

Fuera del edificio hacía bastante frío, pero en ese momento el sol asomaba tímidamente por detrás de las nubes.

-¿Lo ves? Fuera también se está bien – comentó él poniendo cara de felicidad y haciendo como que no tenía frío, pero un tiritón lo delató, con lo que ella suspiró por la estupidez de él.

-Matsuda, eres un poco payaso – le dijo y el chico empezó a reírse.

-¡Qué cosas tienes, Misa-Misa! – exclamó él inocentemente.

-Solo digo la verdad – respondió ella.

-¡Vaya! Eso ha sido un golpe bajo, ¿no? – les dijo alguien por detrás en ese momento.

No había vuelto a verlo desde aquel día, aunque en esta ocasión la chica no necesitó girarse para reconocer la voz de L.

-Ah, hola Ryuzaki – lo saludó Matsuda.

El otro día Misa apenas se había fijado en L, pero en ese momento lo miró mejor. Aunque hubieran pasado unos años él seguía exactamente igual que lo recordaba, con su pelo moreno desordenado y con sus grandes ojeras.

Pensándolo bien, ella no estaba segura de si debía alegrarse porque el chico no estuviera muerto o si odiarlo por ser el archienemigo de Light y porque el otro día hubiera evitado que ella pusiera fin a su sufrimiento. Definitivamente le parecía mejor la segunda opción, así que se le acercó y le dio una bofetada en la cara sin previo aviso.

-¡Ay! Eso ha dolido – le dijo él poniéndose la mano en la mejilla.

-¡Gracias a ti estoy sola! – le gritó enfadada.

-En realidad… fue ese individuo el que le disparó a tu novio – contestó L con tranquilidad señalando a Matsuda.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿QUÉ?! – exclamó Misa alucinada.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes que ocurrió eso si no estuviste allí? – le preguntó él a L asombrado.

-¡Y encima admites la autoría! – le gritó ella enfadada a Matsuda – Eres un…

-Lo sé obviamente porque me han contado todos los detalles. Y Misa, por si te tranquiliza un poco te diré que los disparos, aparte de haber sido en defensa propia, no causaron la muerte de tu novio – respondió L serio al ver que ella estaba a punto de pegarle también a Matsuda.

-¿No? ¿Entonces qué le pasó? – demandó la chica extrañada.

-Se cayó por unas escaleras – mintió el detective.

La verdad es que los análisis realizados demostraron que fue a causa de un ataque al corazón. Además desde aquel día no se volvió a ver al shinigami por ningún sitio… así que lo más probable es que aquel ser lo hubiera matado.

Pero intentar explicarle esto a la chica, aparte de llevar bastante tiempo, implicaría revelar información confidencial de la investigación, por no hablar de que se trataba de un asunto bastante difícil de creer, así que lo mejor era inventarse otra cosa más normalita.

-Gracias por la información, pero no pienso perdonarte – le contestó ella – Ni a ti tampoco, Matsuda – añadió y se dio la vuelta dispuesta a entrar de nuevo al edificio.

Los chicos empezaron a andar en la misma dirección, aunque con un paso bastante más lento que el de Misa.

-¿Crees que ha sido buena idea decirle que fui yo el que disparó? – preguntó Matsuda a L no muy seguro.

-¿Por qué no? Parece que está más animada sabiéndolo – le respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Él no contestó. Sabía que L llevaba bastante razón, la Misa de hacía un momento se parecía mucho más a la que ellos conocían de siempre que a la chica triste de las últimas semanas.


	2. Capítulo 2

Muchas gracias Electroma89 por tu comentario (sí, a mí también me encanta la pareja que hacen L y Misa, son los más graciosos) y también gracias al resto de gente que ha leído el primer capítulo, sobre todo por darle una oportunidad al fanfic. Aquí os dejo el segundo, ¡espero que os guste!

* * *

><p>Misa se dirigió deprisa a su habitación. Después de enterarse de aquello estaba bastante enfadada y de lo único que tenía ganas era de encerrarse y no ver a nadie, sobre todo a esos dos individuos.<p>

Al entrar dio un gran portazo e incluso estaba pensando en bloquear la puerta con algún mueble cuando se fijó en que no estaba sola. Un chico con el pelo muy claro la observaba sentado de forma peculiar en uno de los sillones mientras se retorcía un mechón de pelo con la mano.

-¿Quién eres? – le preguntó ella con cautela, aunque ya lo había visto antes, en concreto cuando L la trajo al edificio días atrás… Recordaba haber visto a ese chico reunido con los agentes.

-Soy Near – se presentó él – Encantado.

-¿Near? Espera… he oído hablar de ti. Tú eres quien me tuvo retenida desde Nochevieja hasta poco antes de que ocurriera todo, ¿verdad? – le preguntó y él asintió – ¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí en mi habitación si puede saberse?

-Realmente… pasar el rato – contestó con indiferencia, lo cual le recordó mucho a otra persona.

-¿Eres el hermano pequeño de Ryuzaki? – le preguntó Misa.

-No, ni siquiera somos familia – explicó él.

-Pues os parecéis bastante – comentó ella – Y ahora, si no te importa… – añadió abriendo la puerta y señalando hacia el pasillo.

-Estás siendo vigilada todavía, lo siento pero alguien tiene que quedarse contigo – le dijo él – Aunque si prefieres a otra persona…

-No, déjalo entonces. Está bien así – le respondió ella rápidamente volviendo a cerrar la puerta.

Si tenía que quedarse con alguien y podía elegir, prefería quedarse con Near antes que con Matsuda o con L en ese momento… Total, aunque la tuvo retenida la trató bastante bien, así que no le guardaba rencor al chico.

* * *

><p>La nieve volvía a caer, pero a L parecía darle lo mismo. El chico realmente no tenía nada que hacer y se había vuelto a salir fuera un rato.<p>

En ese momento sintió que alguien lo miraba y alzó la vista hacia las ventanas del edificio. Misa estaba asomada por dentro, pero en el momento en que sus miradas se encontraron ella echó las cortinas. Obviamente seguía enfadada.

Era curioso. Él sabía de sobra que Misa había estado colaborando con Light, pero por alguna razón ella parecía haber olvidado todo lo relacionado con el tema… de modo que L pensó que lo mejor era hacer la vista gorda, ya que la vida parecía haberse encargado ya de castigarla severamente con lo ocurrido en las últimas semanas.

Él supuso que esa fue la razón por la que fue a evitar que ella se tirara por el puente… Quizás la chica había sufrido ya de más, pero esa no era razón para que tirara a la basura lo que le quedara de vida… y algún día ella se daría cuenta.

Y con estos pensamientos el chico fue a darse una vuelta por las calles bajo la intensa nevada de aquella tarde.

* * *

><p>La chica se apartó de la ventana y una idea rondó por su cabeza… Si quería fastidiar a L sabía que la forma más efectiva era que desaparecieran todos los dulces que hubiera en la despensa. Él era adicto a todo lo que llevara azúcar y supuestamente no comía otra cosa.<p>

-¿Tienes hambre, Near? – le preguntó al chico que permanecía con ella en la habitación.

-No demasiada – respondió él levantando la vista de algo que estaba leyendo – ¿Tú sí?

-Bastante – mintió Misa mientras le echaba de comer en los recipientes a Midori-chan, el pajarito que tenía de mascota, llamado así por ser de color verde – ¿Qué tal si vamos a la despensa y traemos algo?

Ambos salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la despensa en la que había suministros de alimento para todo el edificio. Un lugar pensado para si las investigaciones se alargaban demasiado no tener que salir fuera a por comida siquiera.

Misa se sorprendió de la cantidad y variedad de dulces que había allí dentro. El paraíso de L sin duda.

-Me llevaré esto, eso, y eso… ah y eso de allí también – iba diciendo ella mientras señalaba algunos tipos de postres.

-¿De verdad piensas comerte todo esto? – le preguntó el chico mientras cargaba con lo que Misa indicaba.

-Sí, aunque eso signifique estar a dieta a partir de mañana – contestó ella.

-¿Y no sería más fácil que en vez de darte un atracón disminuyeras un poco la cantidad? – preguntó él. Nunca había entendido a la gente que hablaba de estar a dieta…

La chica miró toda la comida que pensaba llevarse… Realmente era imposible que ella pudiera comérselo todo en una sola noche.

-Tienes razón. Me lo llevaré todo a la habitación y ya me lo iré comiendo cuando me apetezca – respondió ella.

-Pero algunos de estos dulces se pondrán malos si no te los comes rápido… – le explicó Near.

-Bah, seguro que no – le restó ella importancia y se salió alegremente de la despensa.

El chico se quedó mirando un momento todo lo que tenía que llevar a la habitación de Misa… Ya tenía una clara sospecha sobre de qué iba todo aquello.

-Ya veremos en qué termina esto… – murmuró divertido mientras salía de la despensa.

* * *

><p>Ya era completamente de noche cuando L regresó después de haberse dado un buen paseo por la ciudad. Prácticamente no había cambiado nada en esos años que habían transcurrido.<p>

-¡Ryuzaki! Ven a ver esto, rápido – le pidió Matsuda en cuanto lo vio pasar.

El chico lo siguió hasta la sala donde estaban las pantallas de vigilancia del edificio.

-Estaba preocupado por el enfado de Misa-Misa y activé la cámara que hay instalada en su habitación – le explicó – Y mira… los días de atrás prácticamente teníamos que obligarla a comer y ahora está con todos esos dulces.

L observó detenidamente lo que la chica estaba comiendo. Todos eran sus favoritos. ¿Casualidad? Claro que no.

-Voy para allá – le dijo a Matsuda.

Sabía que le tocaba hacer algún sacrificio si pretendía llevar a cabo un plan para que la chica estuviera más animada… y parecía que le había tocado a sus queridos dulces.

Salió de aquella sala y se dirigió primero a la despensa. Tal y como sospechaba allí no quedaban dulces… y después de hacer esa comprobación se fue a la habitación de Misa.

-¡No puedes pasar! – exclamó ella infantilmente en cuanto lo vio abrir la puerta.

-Así que… ¿montas una fiesta y no me invitas? – le preguntó L haciéndose el molesto – Eso no está bien.

-¿Por qué tendría que invitarte? Sigo enfadada contigo – respondió ella.

Ambos se lanzaron miradas desafiantes, mientras Near observaba la escena apartado en uno de los sillones. Tenía la expresión seria, pero la verdad era que le estaba costando mucho esfuerzo no reírse por la situación tan cómica que se había montado allí. Hacía tiempo que nadie le hacía tanta gracia como L y Misa en ese momento. Estaban comportándose de manera demasiado infantil, y eso que ambos eran mayores que él.

-Se me ocurre una idea. Como compensación por mis dulces ayudarás en la investigación de alguno de los casos que en la actualidad se estén resolviendo aquí – dijo L.

-¡No puedes castigarme por una cosa como esta! – protestó ella.

-Creo que ya lo he hecho – respondió él encogiéndose de hombros – Y tú Near, deja de reírte por favor – le dijo a su compañero que ya no podía aguantarse más las ganas.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente Misa tuvo que presentarse temprano en la sala de investigaciones para reunirse con los agentes. Allí aún no había nadie, así que aprovechó para sentarse y apoyar la cabeza sobre la mesa con mucho sueño. Después de un montón de días sin hacer nada de trabajo le resultaba muy incómodo madrugar…<p>

-¿Pero estás seguro de que es buena idea…? – se escuchó en ese momento la voz de Matsuda preguntar en el pasillo.

-Venga vete. Que no te vea por aquí – le contestó L.

-Pero es que bueno… no sé – respondió nervioso Matsuda.

-Tira para fuera ya, anda – le dijo L.

Misa levantó la cabeza de la mesa y vio como el chico empujaba a Matsuda por el pasillo en dirección a la calle, mientras este último protestaba por alguna razón.

Esos dos parecían muy animados ya tan temprano. Aunque la verdad es que circulaba un rumor entre los agentes que aseguraba que L nunca dormía. Misa lo miró cuando el chico entró a la sala y se preguntó que cuánto habría de cierto en esa afirmación… sería la explicación más lógica a sus perpetuas ojeras. Además, estaba claro que él era un chico muy raro con unas costumbres un tanto extravagantes.

-¿Pasa algo? – le preguntó él con tranquilidad al ver que ella lo observaba.

-No, déjalo – respondió ella rápidamente – Y bien, ¿qué quieres que haga? ¿Quieres que me infiltre en algún sitio tal como hice la otra vez? – le preguntó. Cuanto antes supiera su tarea, antes se libraría de L.

-No, ya hay alguien asignado para recopilar los datos – le explicó el chico – Hoy sustituiremos a Matsuda. Tiene una cita.

-¿Matsuda tiene una cita? – preguntó ella alucinada y él asintió – Venga ya. ¿Y quién es la afortunada?

-Sayu, la hermana de Light – le explicó él.

-¿Qué?

-En realidad no es una cita en sí… solo va a ir a visitarla, aunque no me extrañaría que se quedara en la puerta de la casa y ni siquiera llamara al timbre… ya lo conoces. De todas formas no es mi problema. A nosotros ahora nos toca ayudar a analizar los resultados obtenidos ya en la investigación – le contestó subiéndose a su silla giratoria.

-¿Eso también me incluye? – preguntó ella desilusionada ya que tendría que quedarse con él.

L asintió.

-Sé que no te hace gracia pero a veces concentrarse en el trabajo es bueno para olvidarse de los problemas – le dijo él.

La chica realmente no sabía si L se refería a olvidarse de lo de su novio o a olvidarse de con quién tendría que pasar el resto de aquel día… Ambos eran problemas para Misa.


	3. Capítulo 3

Muchas gracias por los comentarios Electroma y Stephani, me alegro mucho de que el fanfic sea de vuestro agrado ñ_ñ. Espero que también os guste este capítulo de hoy:

* * *

><p>Matsuda se dirigió a la casa de Sayu, la hermana pequeña de Light. Había pensado en ir a visitarla un montón de veces, pero siempre se había terminado inventado excusas para dejarlo para otro día porque le daba demasiada vergüenza.<p>

L le había ofrecido el día anterior sustituirlo en su trabajo, pero él sabía que si tenía un día libre trataría de autoconvencerse de ir a visitar a la chica… por eso le dijo al detective que no le gustaba abandonar sus obligaciones.

-Si tanto insistes en trabajar tengo una tarea especial para ti. Mañana ve a ver cómo está la hermana de Light. Entre el secuestro que le hizo Mello y lo de su hermano no debe de estar muy animada – le había dicho L, con lo que prácticamente ya no tenía escapatoria.

Aun así Matsuda se había presentado a la hora de empezar a trabajar porque realmente no se atrevía a ir a aquella casa. Pero hasta Misa-Misa se había levantado temprano para sustituirlo… Parecía que todos estaban en su contra.

Por fin llegó a la puerta de la casa, pero no llamó al timbre sino que empezó a darle vueltas a lo que tendría que decirle a la chica en cuanto la viera. A Matsuda le gustaba Sayu, eso era más que evidente…

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y él se escondió detrás de un poste de la luz para no ser visto.

-Insisto en que tienes que venir a la fiesta – escuchó que decía una voz masculina.

-No creo que sea lo mejor… – le contestó la voz de Sayu.

-Venga, no digas eso mujer. Me pasaré a por ti mañana a las seis, así que estate preparada – respondió la voz masculina.

-Bueno… está bien. Pero solo porque me lo pides tú, Takeshi – le dijo la chica.

Matsuda echó un vistazo sigilosamente. Ambos estaban entretenidos con su conversación, así que aprovechó y se fue de ahí antes de que pudieran descubrirlo. Aquel chico que había salido de la casa de ella, ese tal Takeshi, bien podría ser su novio…

Empezó a regañarse mentalmente por haberse estado haciendo ilusiones con Sayu. Se le había pasado por alto el hecho de que ella podía tener pareja ya.

* * *

><p>A Misa se le abría la boca del aburrimiento. No era capaz de entender nada de lo que L estaba analizando con el ordenador. Él no parecía aburrido, mientras con una mano manejaba el teclado y el ratón, con la otra había ido construyendo cuidadosamente una torre con los envoltorios de unos bombones.<p>

De alguna forma L se había encargado de que la despensa volviera a estar hasta arriba de dulces… así que la torre podía llegar a ser muy alta. Eso si Misa no lo evitaba echándola abajo, cosa que ya llevaba un rato planeando.

Sin embargo, cada vez que ella acercaba su mano peligrosamente a la torre, L la miraba de reojo con una cara bastante seria. Si se lo proponía, el chico a veces podía dar bastante miedo.

-¿No encuentras nada interesante sobre la investigación? – le preguntó L entonces.

-No, todavía no – admitió Misa con aburrimiento.

-O… ¿más bien es que no entiendes nada? – le preguntó él con una sonrisa algo malvada, lo cual hizo que ella se molestara aún más.

Ella tenía la sensación de que él a veces la tomaba por una estúpida, lo cual hacía que la chica realmente se sintiera ofendida en esas ocasiones.

-¿Me estás llamando tonta? – preguntó ella enfadada.

-Yo no he dicho eso… Otra cosa es que tú lo interpretes así – respondió él.

-Eso… Encima yo tengo la culpa – dijo la chica.

Misa entonces abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio por aburrimiento y se sorprendió de ver ahí dentro lo que parecían muñequitos, tal vez de algún juego.

-¿Qué es esto? – preguntó observando de cerca los muñequitos – Anda mira, este se parece a ti – añadió sorprendida.

-Todos los muñecos estos representan a personas reales – le explicó él – ¿Ves? Esta de aquí eres tú – le dijo sacando del montón una Misa-Misa en miniatura.

-¿Qué? Yo no soy así – protestó ella.

-¿No tienes el pelo rubio y sueles llevar dos coletas? – le preguntó él.

-Sí, pero yo digo la cara – respondió la chica.

-Oh, vamos. Parece que se trata de una cara estándar… Similar para todos los muñecos – contestó L poniendo algunos en fila para que ella pudiera verlos mejor.

-Amm, ya veo – dijo ella observándolos atentamente.

-¿Qué hacéis jugando con mis muñecos? – les preguntó Near por detrás con un goterón en la cabeza.

Ambos se giraron sorprendidos ya que no se habían dado cuenta de la presencia del chico.

-No estamos jugando, es solo que… – empezó a decir L cuando un ruido lo interrumpió.

Misa había aprovechado el momento de despiste para darle un toque con el dedo a la torre que el chico había estado construyendo con los envases de los bombones, con lo que se derrumbó en su gran mayoría.

-Perdón – le dijo ella a L burlonamente.

Él suspiró por la testarudez de la chica. Realmente le daba igual su torre, aunque sin duda le hacía gracia que ella se tomara su enfado tan en serio.

-En fin Near… como te decía, solo los estábamos colocando para verlos mejor – le dijo L al otro chico señalando a los muñecos.

-Vale, si yo os los dejo, pero no me los perdáis… Siempre me vienen bien para planificar mis estrategias – contestó el del pelo blanco.

-Sin embargo… no creo que algunos de estos puedan serte útiles ya – respondió L señalando dos en concreto.

-Lo sé – dijo Near con algo de tristeza – Pero por eso quiero conservarlos.

Misa miró los dos muñequitos sin entender nada de lo que estaban hablando los detectives… Uno representaba a un chico pelirrojo con gafas y otro a un muchacho rubio con el pelo bastante largo.

-¿Qué les pasa a esos dos? – preguntó ella.

-Están muertos… – respondió L.

-Oh… lo siento – contestó ella – Supongo que no debería haber preguntado entonces…

-No importa… El rubio se llamaba Mello, y el pelirrojo Matt – explicó Near – Y aunque no trabajábamos juntos, eran mis compañeros.

Tras esto se quedaron los tres un momento en silencio. Silencio que se vio interrumpido por la llegada de Matsuda a la sala.

-Ho… hola – los saludó a todos no muy animado.

-¿Tan pronto vuelves? – le preguntó L.

-Yo… no he pasado siquiera – contestó el recién llegado sentándose en un sillón alejado del resto.

-¿Qué te dije hace rato? – le preguntó L en voz baja a Misa.

-Que él no iba a atreverse a llamar al timbre ni siquiera… – respondió ella en el mismo tono – ¡Qué predecible es el muchacho!

-Oye, ¿qué murmuráis vosotros? – preguntó Matsuda.

-Nada importante – ayudó Near – Y, ¿podríamos saber por qué no has entrado a la casa?

-Pues… porque ya tenía visita y… no me ha parecido bien interrumpir – contestó él algo nervioso.

-¿Qué tipo de visita? – preguntó Misa.

-Era un chico de su edad… – empezó a decir él mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se aproximaba a donde estaba el resto – Quizás fuera su novio… o simplemente un buen amigo… pero, ¿eh? ¡Es él! – exclamó asombrado señalando a la pantalla del ordenador de L.

-¿Cómo? ¿Estás seguro? – le preguntó el moreno y Matsuda asintió.

-Del todo.

-Entonces… ¿es uno de los sospechosos del caso? – preguntó Misa preocupada.

-Eso me temo – respondió L.

* * *

><p>Tras haber seguido estudiando los movimientos de unos traficantes de drogas, los agentes habían determinado que posiblemente actuarían aquel día y que el chico con el que Sayu había quedado para ir a esa fiesta podría estar implicado con ellos.<p>

Matsuda estaba nervioso. No quería que la chica se viera envuelta en más problemas.

-Yo también voy a vigilar que no ocurra nada extraño – les dijo a los detectives.

-No, tú mejor actúa solo si realmente ocurre algo – le contestó L.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ella te conoce y además sabe que eres policía, y eso podría hacer que su acompañante no actuara con naturalidad y lo que queremos es que nos muestre si es culpable – explicó el detective.

-Está bien… – respondió Matsuda vencido.

-Yo sí que voy – dijo Misa entonces.

La chica realmente quería estar presente para poder proteger a su amiga si ocurría algo malo. Y para ello estaba dispuesta a colaborar con los detectives.

-Ya sé que a mí también me conoce – continuó ella antes de que la interrumpieran – Pero tengo un plan, me disfrazaré de tal forma que no pueda reconocerme.

L se lo pensó un momento.

-Puede que no sea mala idea tener a una chica en el grupo… – le dijo al fin.

-Y otra cosa… ¿no pensaréis ir a una fiesta con esas pintas? – les preguntó ell Near.

Como siempre iban vestidos bastante informales… Con ropa de andar por casa, vamos.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? – preguntó L y la chica rodó los ojos.

-Venid conmigo, anda – les dijo y ambos la siguieron.

Misa los llevó hasta su habitación. Allí ella tenía un gran armario en el que guardaba ropa proveniente de su trabajo como modelo. Había conseguido que los agentes se lo hubieran trasladado desde su casa cuando la trajeron a ella a vivir al edificio.

-Probáoslos primero – les pidió la chica tendiéndoles un par de trajes.

-¿Cómo es que tienes también ropa para hombres? – le preguntó Near extrañado mirando la ropa que acababa de recibir.

-Bueno… en uno de los últimos rodajes que hice los actores se la dejaron por allí tirada, así que yo la recogí – contestó ella inocentemente.

-Misa, eso es robar… – le regaño L – Por ahora los usaremos, pero luego los devolverás.

-Está bien… – respondió la chica con algo de fastidio – Pero venga, id ya a probároslos – les pidió señalando el baño.

Realmente no era capaz de imaginarse a esos dos arreglados de traje, sobre todo a L que hacía mucho más tiempo que lo conocía y que nunca jamás lo había visto vestido de gala.

-Yo primero – dijo Near entrando a cambiarse. No tardó mucho en volver a salir ya arreglado, aunque peleándose con la corbata.

-Trae – le dijo ella ayudándolo a hacerse bien el nudo – Ya está… ¡Vaya! Te queda bastante bien todo – añadió mirándolo de arriba abajo.

-Gracias Misa-Misa – le contestó el chico.

En ese momento se volvió a abrir la puerta del baño y ella se dio cuenta de que L había pasado a cambiarse mientras estaba ayudando a Near con su corbata.

-¿Qué tal? – preguntó L y ella se giró para verlo.

Se quedó bastante impresionada. No esperaba que al chico fuera a quedarle tan bien ese traje.

-Eh… no te queda mal – respondió Misa algo cortada.


	4. Capítulo 4

Hola chicos, muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo! La historia ya tiene más de 100 visitas =)

Lo del traje de L se me ocurrió precisamente porque vi un fanart y pensé que le quedaba genial jaja, me alegra no ser la única que lo piensa.

Y bueno, aquí os dejo con el 4... espero que Near me perdone por esto xD

* * *

><p>-Bien, ¿estáis preparados? – les preguntó L a Near y a Misa y estos asintieron.<p>

Habían seguido con éxito al coche en el que iban Sayu y Takeshi, el chico que la había invitado, y ahora estaban a las puertas de lo que parecía una fiesta universitaria.

-Entraremos actuando como si fuéramos estudiantes también. Si ocurre algo sospechoso Matsuda y el resto estarán escondidos por los alrededores, con lo cual podrán actuar enseguida – explicó L.

Los tres entraron a la fiesta y se mezclaron con el resto de asistentes. Misa había decidido ponerse una peluca de color castaño cuyo pelo le llegaba por los hombros y un vestido de fiesta de color rojo, mientras que los detectives iban con los trajes que ella les había prestado. Tal como iban los tres no llamaban demasiado la atención y podrían pasar perfectamente desapercibidos.

-Allí están – dijo Near señalando de una cabezada hacia donde los había visto.

-Bien, ahora solo tenemos que mantenernos en una posición en la que podamos ver sus movimientos – respondió L.

-Pero también habrá que actuar con normalidad a la vez, ¿no? – preguntó Misa cogiendo un par de copas de las que había en una barra libre – ¿Qué tal lleváis el alcohol?

-¿No esperarás que me ponga a beber en mitad de una misión? – preguntó L.

-Vale, lo llevas mal – le dijo ella y el moreno la miró mal.

Simplemente había contestado eso porque quería tener la mente despejada para poder enterarse de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor… aparte de que no podía saber si el alcohol le iba mal o no, ya que solo le gustaba beber café y no había bebido alcohol en su vida.

-¿Y qué hay de ti, Near? – le preguntó la chica.

-¿Eh? Bueno, no suelo beber, la verdad – contestó dudoso al ver que Misa le ofrecía una de las copas que llevaba.

Miró a L un momento y este se encogió de hombros con cara divertida y supuso que lo estaba animando a echar un trago…

-De acuerdo… Supongo que es lo que toca en una fiesta – dijo Near al fin aceptando la copa y dándole un sorbo.

L observó de beber a sus dos compañeros y se dio cuenta de que trago tras trago ambos parecían más contentos, sobre todo Near, que había empezado a bailar al ritmo de la música.

-Vaya Near, eres muy divertido – le dijo Misa – Ya sé, ¡bailemos los tres! – exclamó agarrando a cada uno de sus compañeros por una mano.

La chica parecía con bastante energía porque se puso a dar saltitos.

-Los taco… – empezó a advertirle L cuando se escuchó un crujido proveniente de los zapatos de ella – …nes.

-¡No! ¡Esta solo era la segunda vez que me los ponía! – se quejó Misa soltando a los chicos y yendo hasta un taburete cercano para sentarse.

-Pues… han salido bastante malos – le contestó Near tambaleándose y arrastrando un poco las palabras.

-Oye, ¿estás bien? – le preguntó la chica con preocupación.

-Estoy perfectamente – respondió el chico con el mismo tono de voz que antes y cogiendo una nueva copa de la barra.

-Creo que no deberías beber más… El alcohol se te ha subido demasiado rápido – le contestó ella quitándole la copa – Si llego a saberlo antes, no te habría ofrecido la bebida…

-¿Por qué me regañas? Si soy muy bueno… – le preguntó él poniendo una cara un poco triste.

-¿Eh? No te estoy regañando – trató de disculparse la chica y Near pareció recuperar la alegría.

-¡Genial! – exclamó él y le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla a ella.

Acto seguido, Near se puso a saludar amistosamente a los que estaban al lado. Gente que no lo conocía de nada y que lo miraba en plan "¿Y este de dónde sale?".

Aunque como veía que no le hacían mucho caso, fue a abrazarse a una columna que había no muy lejos de donde estaba.

-Que seas de color marrón me importa un comino. Eres mi amiga y ya está – le dijo a la columna de una forma un tanto ridícula.

A Misa le estaba entrando vergüenza ajena al ver las tonterías que había empezado a hacer el chico a causa de la bebida que ella misma le había dado.

-Ryuzaki, ¡dile algo! – le pidió ella a L al ver que no estaba haciendo nada por detenerlo.

-¿Por qué? Si se está divirtiendo… – le respondió con tranquilidad, aunque se le notaba que estaba tratando de no reírse.

-Pues si no vas tú, tendré que ir yo – contestó ella seria.

Misa se dispuso a ir tras Near para que dejara de hacer tonterías, pero al levantarse del asiento y dar el primer paso se dio cuenta de que se le había olvidado que le faltaba uno de los tacones y que por poco se la podía haber pegado contra el suelo.

-Umm, gracias – murmuró mirando para otro lado, ya que le fastidiaba que hubiera sido L el que la hubiese agarrado del brazo y hubiera evitado el tortazo.

* * *

><p>Sayu estaba empezando a preocuparse. Su amigo Takeshi normalmente era un chico muy tranquilo y apacible, pero ahora en la fiesta había empezado a comportarse de forma muy nerviosa y a decirle cosas que sonaban bastante extrañas.<p>

-Tienes que comprarme algo… Vamos, tú eres una chica buena. Nadie sospechará nunca de que me has ayudado – le dijo él.

-No entiendo de qué hablas… – le contestó ella confusa.

-De que le debo un favor a unos traficantes de drogas – respondió el chico y Sayu lo miró sorprendida.

-Pero Takeshi, ¿por qué? – le preguntó ella sin entender.

-Necesitaba pasta y ellos me la dieron, pero tengo que trabajar para su organización hasta que pague mi deuda. Hoy vence parte de ese dinero y me falta bastante para llegar a esa maldita cantidad – le contestó él empezando a perder la calma – Así que necesito que compres algo ahora cuando venga el jefe.

-Pero… no quiero – murmuró ella empezando a tener miedo de la situación.

-Enseguida llegará Johnny con la mercancía y necesito clientes, ¿lo entiendes? – le preguntó el muchacho agarrándola fuerte del brazo.

-Me… haces daño – le dijo la chica intentando soltarse.

-Ey, ¿os lo estáis pasando bien? – les preguntó Near en ese momento amistosamente.

-¿Quién es este tío? – dijo un poco molesto Takeshi.

Sayu miró al recién llegado. Aunque no lo conocía de nada, se sentía un poco aliviada de que alguien interrumpiera esa incómoda conversación… aunque con la borrachera que parecía traer el chico, no estaba muy segura de si podía serle de alguna ayuda.

-¿Y qué importa quién sea yo? – preguntó el del pelo blanco sin enfadarse – Solo estoy intentando que todo el mundo se lo pase en grande – añadió riéndose y dándole un manotazo fuerte en la espalda a Takeshi, cosa que lo molestó más aún.

-Se me ocurre… ¿por qué no me compras tú también algo? – le preguntó, ya que al verlo en ese estado pensó que seguramente no sería un tipo peligroso.

-¿Comprar? – cuestionó Near inocentemente.

-Sí hombre, droga – le explicó Takeshi.

-Oh, ya entiendo – respondió él haciendo una especie de estiramiento con los brazos – Eso no está bien…

-Y me lo dice alguien que lleva un buen rato bebiendo… – murmuró el chico sarcástico.

* * *

><p>-¿Y ahora dónde se ha metido? – preguntó Misa buscando a Near con la mirada.<p>

-Pues… parece que está por allí – le respondió L señalando hacia donde lo había visto.

-Pero, ¿qué? – contestó ella sorprendida de verlo junto a Sayu y al sospechoso – Lo va a fastidiar todo, así que ve inmediatamente a por él antes de que sea tarde.

-Tranquila… No lo fastidiará – respondió muy seguro.

-¿Cómo quieres que esté tranquila en una situación como esta? – preguntó Misa un poco molesta, pero el chico sonrió satisfecho.

-Aunque no lo parezca, él no ha estado borracho en ningún momento esta tarde – le explicó y ella se quedó sorprendida.

-¿Todo está siendo… fingido? – se preguntó Misa mirando perpleja a Near desde la distancia.

El chico era increíble, si realmente no estaba borracho estaba haciendo una gran actuación. Hasta ella que trabajaba en el mundo del espectáculo había caído en el engaño.

-Buen trabajo, Near – murmuró L al verlo hacer el estiramiento con los brazos – Ahora ya podemos pasar a la acción.

Esa era la señal que previamente habían establecido los detectives para indicar que había pruebas suficientes para proceder a la detención de aquel chico. Además, Near llevaba oculta una grabadora, con lo que la conversación que estaba teniendo con Takeshi iba a quedar registrada.

L se sacó el móvil del bolsillo y se lo puso en la oreja de esa forma tan característica que tenía de coger los objetos.

-Todo tuyo Matsuda – le dijo L al chico por teléfono.

-De acuerdo. Allá vamos – contestó él desde el otro lado de la línea.

* * *

><p>El momento de entrar a la acción había llegado. Matsuda y algunos policías más pasaron al lugar y rodearon a Takeshi, Sayu y Near antes de que pudieran darse cuenta.<p>

-Matsuda… – susurro ella aliviada al conocer al policía.

Near se hizo el sorprendido. Había mucha gente en la zona, pero se notaba que los recién llegados los estaban mirando a ellos.

-¡Cómo mola! – dijo el detective siguiendo con su papel.

Matsuda lo miró raro… No se le hacía muy normal que estando en plena misión el chico se dedicara a beber, pero prefirió no decirle nada ya que revelaría que al menos se conocían.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? – preguntó Takeshi.

-Estás detenido – le dijo Matsuda enseñándole la placa.

-¡Eso es lo que la pasma se ha creído! – le contestó mientras empujaba a Sayu contra el policía y se daba la vuelta a toda prisa para tratar de escapar.

Empezó a correr más rápido de lo que los policías habían calculado en un principio y si no se daban prisa podría llegar a salir del lugar.


	5. Capítulo 5

Konnichiwa, minna! He detectado un pequeño problema, al copiar el texto he visto de casualidad que esto se había comido solo varias palabras de una frase que sí estaban en el word. Por favor, si hay alguna frase que se haya quedado a medias o no se entienda bien (en este o en cualquier otro capítulo) decídmelo y la reescribo bien sin problemas :)

Dicho esto os dejo con la continuación de la fiesta a la que habían asistido Misa, L y Near...

* * *

><p>Misa dio un par de pasos para intentar ir detrás del sospechoso aprovechando que iba a pasar cerca en unos segundos, pero con uno de los zapatos rotos no podía ir muy lejos.<p>

-Misa, no sé cómo puedes ser modelo profesional si aún rompes tus tacones – le dijo L entonces.

-¡Calla! – exclamó ella tirándole a la cara el tacón roto que había recogido antes del suelo.

L se apartó justo a tiempo para que no le diera y, en su lugar, el tacón golpeó al fugitivo dejándolo un poco aturdido, lo que dio tiempo a los policías para que lo detuvieran.

La chica pudo percibir por la expresión que puso L en ese momento que la jugada había salido justo como él tenía calculado.

-Serás… – murmuró al darse cuenta de que la reacción de antes había sido demasiado predecible para el chico y había podido utilizarla.

Sin embargo, estaba un poco contenta por haber sido de utilidad en la detención. Había cumplido el objetivo de proteger a Sayu… y eso era realmente lo que importaba.

* * *

><p>-Sayu, ¿estás bien? – le preguntó Matsuda a la chica con mucha preocupación.<p>

-Sí, estoy bien. No te preocupes – le sonrió ella.

-¡Qué alivio! – exclamó él – Oh… antes de que se me olvide… Por favor, necesitamos vuestra declaración como testigos – les dijo a Sayu y a Near – Bueno, la vuestra y la de esos dos que también se han visto involucrados – añadió señalando a Misa y a L.

Realmente solo era una excusa para que todos ellos pudieran abandonar la fiesta sin levantar sospechas de que habían ayudado en la detención.

-Ese par… casualmente son amigos míos… – le respondió Near como si realmente el policía no lo supiera – Voy con ellos.

Near se dio cuenta de que por el comportamiento que había tenido Matsuda con respecto al caso le debía de gustar Sayu, así que decidió que mejor volvía junto a sus compañeros y los dejaba a solas.

-¡Espera! – le pidió la chica antes de irse – Siento que te hayas visto involucrado en esto…

-No importa – respondió él restándole importancia.

Siguió su camino mientras observaba cómo esposaban al sospechoso ante las miradas curiosas de muchos.

-Ryuzaki, tenemos que irnos ya – le dijo a L cuando llegó hasta su lado – La poli necesita nuestra versión de los hechos.

-Está bien… – respondió él fingiendo disgusto por tener que marcharse de la fiesta – Venga, vamos Misa. Yo te llevo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? – le preguntó ella al verlo dispuesto a llevarla en brazos – ¡No! ¡Ni se te ocurra! – empezó a protestar, pero él la agarró y la cogió en brazos con mucha facilidad – ¡Suéltame! – exclamó mientras empezaba a patalear.

Near empezó a reírse sin disimulo por la actitud de ella. Después de todo tenía que seguir fingiendo la borrachera hasta salir de aquel sitio…

Esperaron a Matsuda y a Sayu que no tardaron demasiado en llegar. La chica no reconoció a Misa por su disfraz, aunque tampoco es que se fijara mucho en ella… Ya tenía bastantes cosas en las que pensar.

Salieron todos juntos de la fiesta y entraron a uno de los coches patrulla. Matsuda conduciendo, Sayu en el otro asiento delantero y el resto atrás.

-Bonita actuación – le dijo L a Near entonces.

-Sois una mala influencia – les contestó el chico a él y a Misa ya de manera normal – Cuando trabajo junto con los del FBI no tengo que hacer estas cosas. Aunque… admito que ha sido divertido.

-¿Eres un detective? – se sorprendió Sayu dándose la vuelta para mirarlo mejor y él asintió – Vaya, supongo que eso lo explica todo.

-No te olvides de mí – dijo Misa entonces – Yo he sido la que le ha dado la bebida. Ah, y también he dejado casi K.O. a ese tipo.

-¿Misa? – le preguntó Sayu, ya que había reconocido la voz de la chica y la aludida asintió – Eres genial con tus disfraces… no me había dado cuenta de que eras tú hasta ahora mismo.

-Muchas gracias – le contestó.

-No, gracias a vosotros por ayudarme en una situación como esta. También a ti, aunque no te conozca aún – le dijo a L.

-De nada – respondieron los tres.

-Eh, ¿y yo qué? – se quejó Matsuda.

-Tú también has estado fantástico – le contestó ella con una sonrisa y él se puso rojo.

-Gra… gracias – respondió como pudo.

* * *

><p>Misa en cuanto llegó se puso unos zapatos cómodos para poder andar bien, pero no se cambió aún el vestido. Sin embargo, cuando llegó a la sala de investigaciones se encontró a L de nuevo con su ropa informal.<p>

-¿Por qué te has cambiado tan pronto? – le preguntó Misa en cuanto lo vio.

-Pareces un poco decepcionada por eso – contestó él mirándola con curiosidad.

-¿Pero qué te has creído? – le preguntó enfadada – Era porque te quedaba bien. Y punto.

-Pero es algo molesto para sentarse – le explicó él mientras se subía a su silla giratoria.

-¡Si te sentaras como una persona normal…! – exclamó ella, pero en ese momento vio entrar a Near que también iba vestido de nuevo de manera informal.

-Oye, que me va a dar vergüenza haberme cambiado yo también – le dijo el chico de guasa.

-¡Otro igual! – se quejó ella – Pues yo voy a seguir así un rato más.

-A ver si lo adivino… Solo por llevar la contraria – le dijo L y ella se tragó una maldición.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan molesto? – le preguntó enfadada mientras él se echaba un trozo de un pastel a la boca con tranquilidad.

-Misa, me alegra verte tan animada, bueno… después de todo – le dijo Sayu que también acababa de entrar a la habitación.

-En realidad no estoy tan animada. Es solo que este me pone de los nervios – contestó señalando a L.

-Entonces te encargo que sigas siendo tan molesto como dice ella, ¿vale? – le dijo Sayu al chico.

-Eso está hecho – le contestó él.

-Oye, ¡que os estoy escuchando! – se quejó Misa y los demás se empezaron a reír.

Siguieron hablando tranquilamente de cosas poco importantes un rato más, hasta que la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe.

-¡Chicos, buenas noticias! ¡Nuestro detenido ha dado alguna información! – exclamó Matsuda y Near se tapó los oídos.

-No tienes muy buena cara, ¿te ocurre algo? – le preguntó Sayu al ver al chico con cara de mareo.

-¡Ay! ¡Me duele la cabeza! – se quejó Near.

-Me preguntó por qué podrá ser – contestó L irónico.

-¿Tienes ya algo de resaca? – le preguntó Misa y Near asintió.

-Eso creo… – murmuró.

-Esto… ¿vais a hacerme caso algún día? – preguntó Matsuda sintiéndose ignorado.

-Adelante, cuéntanos – le contestó L volviéndose con la silla giratoria.

El policía empezó con su explicación sobre la información que habían logrado obtener del detenido.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que solo L y Misa parecían estar haciéndole caso, ya que Near tenía cara de estar realmente mareado y Sayu parecía preocupada por este último, y se pasó la charla acariciándole el pelo y preguntándole que si se encontraba mejor.

-Entonces su jefe es un tal Johnny, ¿no? – dijo L al final de la explicación.

-La verdad es que ese dato solo lo hemos obtenido tras usar la grabación que nos ha proporcionado Near… – contestó él – Si no la hubiéramos tenido creo que no lo habría revelado.

-Pues parece que entonces hemos tenido suerte, ya que no teníamos información en este caso sobre nadie con ese nombre… Aunque la descripción que has proporcionado de él tampoco coincide con las fotos que tenemos – le explicó L mientras miraba los datos en el ordenador.

-Vaya… y yo que creía que ya había terminado todo – respondió Misa con aburrimiento.

-No, muchos casos son bastante más complejos de lo que te puedas imaginar en un principio – le contestó L – Tendremos que seguir investigando.

-¿Puedo retirarme por hoy? – preguntó Matsuda – Es un poco tarde. Debería acompañar a Sayu a su casa – añadió mientras veía algo molesto cómo ella aún seguía entretenida con Near.

-De acuerdo – accedió L – Yo seguiré con el caso un rato más entonces.

-Venga Sayu, te llevaré en coche a casa – le dijo Matsuda a la chica.

-De acuerdo… Bueno chicos, espero volver a veros pronto – se despidió ella de todos.

Salieron de allí los dos y subieron a uno de los coches. Durante parte del trayecto ninguno de ellos dijo nada y la chica pudo darse cuenta de que Matsuda iba con una cara demasiado seria para lo que era él normalmente.

-Te pasa algo – afirmó Sayu al verlo así.

-¿A mí? – preguntó el chico intentando aparentar sorpresa por lo que ella acababa de decir.

-No, se lo decía a mi bolso – contestó ella irónica – Pues claro que hablo de ti.

-No es nada – respondió él tratando de restarle importancia.

-Está bien. No importa si no quieres contármelo… – le dijo ella apartando la vista hacia la ventanilla.

Él suspiró. Se había molestado mucho de verla en plan cariñoso con Near, eso era obvio, pero sabía, o al menos quería creer, que ni el detective ni ella habían tenido la culpa de la situación que se había generado momentos atrás.

Llegaron a casa de Sayu y ella se bajó del coche.

-Hasta pronto – se despidió ella antes de cerrar la puerta del vehículo – Y de nuevo… gracias por todo.

-Adiós – se despidió él también.

* * *

><p>Near había decidido irse a descansar, ya que el dolor de cabeza no se le pasaba ni con una aspirina, así que Misa se tuvo que quedar con L porque insistían en no dejarla sola aún.<p>

-El otro día te escuché decir que todos los casos actuales eran aburridos, este te resulta más entretenido, ¿no? – le preguntó ella.

-No es eso… En principio me parecía como los otros, pero ya que he ayudado no voy a dejarlo a medias – contestó el chico mientras se entretenía en echarle azúcar al café.

-De modo que, por lo menos mientras este caso no esté resuelto, tú seguirás aquí – respondió ella con poca ilusión.

-¿Por qué quieres que me vaya? – le preguntó él con curiosidad.

-No sé… – se encogió de hombros – Pero voy a hacerte un favor y te voy a ayudar con tu investigación para que la termines cuanto antes.

-Oye, no he dicho que después vaya a irme… – empezó a decir él.

-Bueno, pero lo mismo cambias de opinión o algo mientras – le dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros de nuevo.

Él la miró detenidamente. Ella parecía feliz solo con esa idea, así que prefirió no seguir discutiendo.

Misa se puso a buscar cosas en otro ordenador, aunque realmente no tenía demasiada idea de por dónde empezar siquiera… Estaba claro que aquello no era precisamente lo suyo, pero al contrario que el otro día, esta vez quería tomárselo en serio.

Sin embargo, el tiempo pasaba y no solo no había sido capaz de encontrar algo interesante, sino que también el sueño estaba empezando a hacer su presencia.

-Está bien. Si tienes sueño te dejo irte ya – le dijo L cuando la vio dando cabezadas.

-Yo no tengo sueño – contestó la chica bostezando y él rodó los ojos.

-No, claro…

-¿Insinúas que miento? – le preguntó Misa, aunque le estaba costando mucho tener los ojos abiertos.

-Eso mismo – murmuró él volviendo la vista hacia la pantalla de su ordenador y echando un trago a su azucarado café – ¿Quieres una taza…? – le empezó a preguntar cuando notó algo en su hombro.

L se giró y vio que ella acababa de quedarse dormida del todo apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

-¿Ves cómo tenía razón? – preguntó el chico, aunque no esperaba obtener respuesta.

La cargó en brazos por segunda vez en un rato y la llevó a uno de los sofás que había en aquella habitación. Allí le echó una manta por encima para que no se resfriase y después el chico se volvió a su silla para seguir con su trabajo.


	6. Capítulo 6

Hola, hola! Muchas gracias por los comentarios, me animan a seguir con esto!

Bueno, aquí os dejo el 6, disfrutadlo :)

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente Misa se levantó con lágrimas en los ojos. Había estado soñando con Light y con todo lo que ocurrió aquel día en el que el chico murió.<p>

Sin embargo, al abrir los ojos la chica se encontró con que aún seguía en la sala de ordenadores, y además vio que tenía a L agachado justo al lado del sofá en el que ella estaba tumbada, observándola de cerca con cara seria.

-¡Aahh! – chilló ella asustada al verlo a tan poca distancia, pero el chico ni se inmutó.

Él alzó la mano tranquilamente para mostrarle el pañuelo de papel que le ofrecía.

-Mmm, gracias – le contestó la chica aceptándolo.

-De nada – respondió L mientras se levantaba dispuesto a volver a su silla giratoria.

Sin embargo, Misa lo agarró de la manga de la sudadera antes de que se fuera y él se dio la vuelta para mirarla.

-¿Podemos salir luego a dar un paseo? – le preguntó ella con voz triste – Por favor.

-De acuerdo – accedió él.

* * *

><p>El sol de la tarde iluminaba tímidamente aquel silencioso cementerio. No había casi nadie allí, por lo que se respiraba bastante tranquilidad en el ambiente.<p>

-Hoy 28 de febrero era su cumpleaños – les explicó Misa a los detectives mientras dejaba un ramo de flores en la tumba de Light – Por eso quería venir…

-No importa… – contestaron los dos chicos a la vez.

Ella se quedó mirando un momento en silencio una foto en miniatura del chico que había allí puesta en la cruz. Aún no podía creerse del todo que él ya no fuera a estar con ella nunca más, y eso la entristecía.

-Yo también tendría que haberme ido – murmuró ella entonces.

-Sin embargo, sigues aquí – le dijo L.

-Sí, gracias a ti – le contestó sin demasiada ilusión.

-Misa-Misa, deberías estar agradecida – le dijo Near – Tienes otra oportunidad para vivir…

-¿Y de qué me sirve si no está él? – preguntó la chica mirando hacia el suelo.

-Vamos… algún otro sueño tendrás – contestó Near, pero ella negó con la cabeza – ¿Y qué me dices de fastidiar a Ryuzaki? – le preguntó señalando al chico y ella sonrió un poco.

-Es divertido, aunque siempre me termina fastidiando él a mí – respondió.

-Te comiste casi todos mis dulces, por ejemplo… Eso me fastidió mucho – le dijo L para intentar convencerla.

-Puede ser, pero me obligaste a madrugar al día siguiente – contestó ella.

-Tenía que vengarme de alguna forma – respondió el chico encogiéndose de hombros.

-Odias perder… Igual que Light – murmuró ella, aunque eso era algo que ya sabían todos.

* * *

><p>-¡Vaya, Light! A pesar de todo esta gente no te olvida… – comentó Ryuk mirando por uno de los agujeros que comunicaba con el mundo humano.<p>

Desde aquel lugar podía observar prácticamente todo lo que ocurría al otro lado… Era de lo poco entretenido que podía hacerse en el mundo de las sombras.

-Deja de insistir, Ryuk. No pienso pasarme el tiempo mirando por ahí igual que haces tú – le contestó Light serio.

Aquel cuaderno tenía razón, su alma no había ido ni al cielo ni al infierno, sino al mundo donde habitaban los shinigamis. Desde que llegó a aquel sitio no había mirado ni una vez cómo seguían las cosas por el mundo humano… aunque realmente no le interesaba demasiado.

Near había ganado la guerra, eso fastidiaba mucho a Light obviamente, pero había decidido dejar en manos del detective todo el tema de atrapar a los criminales. Kira no volvería hasta dentro de unos… 200 años, quizás para ese entonces la humanidad estaría lo suficientemente evolucionada como para entender sus principios. Mientras tanto estaría de vacaciones sin matar a nadie. (NdA: Buen chico, si te portas así de bien te dejo salir en el fic xD)

-Pues no sabes lo que te estás perdiendo – le respondió Ryuk mientras le daba un bocado a una manzana de color negro que más bien parecía un pimiento – Esto parece una telenovela… Yo no me muevo de aquí, no quiero perderme nada.

-Estoy seguro de que por una manzana sí que te moverías de ahí – le contestó Light, pero se acercó a ver qué era lo que tanto le llamaba la atención al shinigami.

-¡Desde luego! Las manzanas serían el único motivo por el que podría dejar de mirar… – respondió volviendo a darle otro mordisco a la que tenía en la mano – ¿Light? – le preguntó, ya que lo vio quedarse con cara de alucine.

-Pero… ¿qué? ¡¿L está vivo?! – exclamó nada más verlo – ¡Qué cabrón!

A Light le había parecido ver la silueta del otro chico a través de una ventana cuando estaba agonizando, pero más bien lo achacó a una alucinación del momento y no a que L realmente había estado ahí.

-¡Ese lenguaje! – le regañó de broma Ryuk, aunque él precisamente no solía ser mucho más fino hablando – Y no me digas que no te había dicho que tenías que echar un ojo a lo que estaba pasando en el mundo humano – añadió con satisfacción – Como ves, las cosas están interesantes…

-Aun así no creo que sea como para estarse ahí mirando todo el día a ver qué les pasa a todos ellos – respondió Light con algo de aburrimiento mientras se daba la vuelta.

-Bueno… Tú te lo pierdes – contestó Ryuk tirando el hueso de manzana hacia atrás.

* * *

><p>Los chicos se esperaron un par de minutos más, pero cuando estaban a punto de irse del cementerio vieron aparecer a Sayu.<p>

-Buenas tardes – los saludó ella – ¡Qué casualidad coincidir hoy también!

-Sí, aunque no podemos decir que el ambiente sea precisamente el mismo – contestó Near.

-Eso es cierto… Bueno, ¿ya te encuentras mejor? – le preguntó ella.

-Sí, solo era dolor de cabeza – respondió el chico – Nada importante.

-Me alegro. En fin, vengo a traer unas flores… – les dijo mostrando un par de ramos.

-Igual que yo entonces – contestó Misa.

-Una cosa… vosotros que sois detectives… No os vayáis a pensar que me parecía bien lo que hacía mi hermano. Solo quiero recordarlo por sus cosas buenas, nada más – les explicó Sayu mientras colocaba uno de los ramos junto al de Misa.

-No te preocupes, lo sabemos – contestó L.

-Mejor. No quisiera que ahora me persiguiera a mí ese detective tan famoso, ese L del que todos hablan – les siguió diciendo la chica ajena al hecho de que era precisamente él uno de los chicos con los que estaba conversando.

Misa se dio la vuelta para que no la viera aguantarse la risa, ya que le había hecho gracia que la chica dijera eso delante del detective, pero se le escapó una carcajada y Sayu obviamente se terminó dando cuenta de que se estaba riendo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿He dicho algo gracioso? – le preguntó confusa.

-Oh, no te preocupes por ese tipo… Si viene a por ti, yo me encargo de él – le contestó dándose con el puño en la palma de la otra mano.

-¿Qué piensas hacerle? – le preguntó L con curiosidad.

-Simplemente le daré una paliza hasta que me pida clemencia – le respondió desafiante, aunque en el fondo sabía que no tendría ninguna posibilidad contra él.

-Guau, qué miedo das – contestó él con tranquilidad y sin preocuparse demasiado por la amenaza.

-¿Veis por qué digo que es molesto? – les preguntó Misa a Sayu y a Near, y los dos se empezaron a reír – Se está metiendo conmigo.

-Pero si no ha dicho nada malo… – respondió Sayu.

-Bueno, dejad ya de discutir, anda… A este paso cerrarán el cementerio con nosotros dentro – dijo Near al ver que el sol acababa de ocultarse tras los edificios más altos de la ciudad.

-Es cierto… Esperad un segundo, tengo que llevarle el otro ramo a mi padre – les explicó Sayu.

-Te acompañamos – le contestó Misa.

Caminaron hacia otro de los pasillos hasta que llegaron a la tumba del padre de la chica.

-Sé que es una hora un poco tardía papá, pero hoy tenía muchas cosas que hacer y no he podido venir antes – se disculpó Sayu mientras depositaba el otro ramo.

La chica se quedó en silencio un par de minutos, recordando algunos momentos felices… queriéndose imaginar que todo seguía igual que antes.

-Estuve colaborando con él hace unos años. Un buen tipo sin duda – le dijo L entonces.

-¿En serio trabajasteis juntos? Me alegro de que al menos os llegarais a conocer… – respondió ella con algo de tristeza – Bueno… vámonos antes de que sea más tarde y cierren esto – añadió y los dos chicos y ella se pusieron en marcha.

Sin embargo, Misa no se movió del sitio y en su lugar se puso a mirar por el suelo.

-¿Pasa algo? – le preguntó L al verla parada.

-Lo he perdido… – dijo la chica preocupada.

-¿El qué? – preguntó Near.

-Mi monedero… y es importante porque metí las llaves de mi casa dentro. ¡Si alguien lo encuentra puede entrar a robar ahora que está deshabitada! – exclamó.

-Está bien… Lo buscaremos ahora mismo – contestó L.

Entre todos se pusieron a buscar el monedero de Misa revisando los sitios en los que ella había estado, pero ninguno lo veía.

-¿Estás segura de que lo traías? – preguntó Sayu no demasiado convencida.

-Del todo, siempre que salgo me lo llevo conmigo – contestó ella.

-A ver si se te ha caído antes de llegar aquí – le dijo Near.

-Imposible – respondió L agachándose – Está aquí – añadió mostrándolo.

-Sí, ¡ese es! – exclamó Misa – Gracias por encontrarlo, supongo.

La chica se acercó a recoger su monedero y aprovechando que L aún seguía agachado le revolvió el pelo, más de lo que ya lo llevaba revuelto de por sí. Tras esto el detective se quedó un poco despistado, ya que le había sorprendido un poco esa muestra de afecto, pero al momento agitó la cabeza y se puso en pie.

Todos ellos reanudaron entonces la marcha y se dirigieron hacia la salida. La luz diurna empezaba a escasear, por lo que se dieron prisa. Sin embargo, eso no evitó que al llegar se encontraran con la puerta ya cerrada…

-Estimados ciudadanos… Informamos de que el horario de apertura durante el invierno será de 10 de la mañana a seis y media de la tarde… – empezó a leer Near un papel que había allí colgado.

-¿Y qué hora es? – preguntó Misa.

-Las 6 y 35… – contestó L mirando el móvil, pero de pronto su rostro pareció reflejar algo de terror – Esto, ¿alguien tiene cobertura para llamar?

-No – respondió Misa mirando también su teléfono.

-No – negó también Sayu.

-No… ¿y tú? – le preguntó Near.

-Tampoco… – respondió L con preocupación – Pero, ¿cómo es posible?

-Escuché que iban a reparar la antena de teléfonos del barrio… Puede que sea por eso – explicó Sayu.

-¿Precisamente hoy? – preguntó Misa.

-Pues eso parece… – murmuró Near.


	7. Capítulo 7

Hola gente, aquí os dejo con el 7:

* * *

><p>Matsuda estaba imprimiendo unos papeles tranquilamente cuando su móvil empezó a sonar. Se sacó el aparato del bolsillo y vio con sorpresa que lo llamaban desde el teléfono fijo de la casa de los Yagami. Inmediatamente pensó que se trataría de Sayu, ya que la noche anterior ella se había percatado del estado de ánimo algo enfadado del policía. Sin embargo, descolgó el teléfono y pudo escuchar la voz de la madre de la chica.<p>

-¿Está por ahí Sayu? La estoy llamando porque necesito que venga, pero parece que tiene el móvil apagado – le dijo la madre con un tono algo preocupado.

-Iré a comprobarlo – respondió él.

Pasó a las salas en las que más probablemente estaría la chica de haber ido allí de visita aquella tarde.

-No, lo siento. No está por aquí – contestó Matsuda al comprobar en dichas salas que no había nadie.

De hecho, tampoco había rastro de L y los demás. Eso probablemente explicaría por qué había tanto silencio en el edificio… Los detectives eran tranquilos cuando estaban concentrados en el trabajo, pero Misa normalmente era más ruidosa cuando estaba con ellos.

-¡Qué raro! – exclamó aún más preocupada la señora Yagami – Ella me dijo que iba al cementerio, pero por las horas que son ya debería de estar cerrado desde hace un rato…

-¿Qué? ¿Y encima tiene el móvil apagado? – preguntó él.

-Oh, siento preocuparte Matsuda, seguro que solo se ha entretenido hablando con alguna amiga y vuelve enseguida – contestó la madre, aunque no convencida del todo – Muchas gracias por comprobar si estaba allí o no. Adiós.

-Adiós – se despidió también él.

El chico no se quedó nada tranquilo después de la conversación, de modo que marcó el número de Sayu para ver si era capaz de localizarla.

-El número al que llama está apagado o fuera de cobertura en este momento – le contestó una voz artificial confirmándole lo que ya le había dicho la madre de la chica.

Colgó la llamada más preocupado aún si cabe. Un montón de posibilidades empezaron a pasar por su cabeza, cada cual más horrible que la anterior, de modo que decidió dejar su puesto y salir en busca de la chica. Ya tendría tiempo de pensar una excusa para evitar la regañina de sus superiores.

* * *

><p>-¡Eh! ¡Queremos salir! – gritaba Misa dándole golpes a los barrotes de la puerta del cementerio – ¿Alguien puede oírme? – preguntaba, aunque no obtenía respuesta.<p>

El sol ya había caído, no se veía a nadie pasear por la calle y los pocos coches que pasaban iban demasiado deprisa como para fijarse en ellos.

-¡Qué faena! En lugar de que nos rescaten a este paso vamos a conseguir asustar a algún vecino con nuestros gritos, y se va a crear una leyenda sobre que esto está embrujado… – comentó Sayu.

-¿Os imagináis? Sería algo así como que cuatro espíritus malignos aparecen durante las noches de luna llena y tratan de que alguien los libere de su eterno castigo – bromeó Near.

En ese momento el aire empezó a moverse e hizo ruido al pasar entre las ramas aún desnudas de los árboles.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? – preguntó Misa alarmada y los demás se dieron la vuelta por si había algo detrás de ellos.

-Tranquilos… Parece que solo es el viento – les dijo L, aunque se veía un poco asustado por su expresión.

-Sí, sin duda es el viento… – empezó a repetir Misa para calmarse, pero en ese momento el grito siniestro de un animal sonó bastante cerca.

Todos ellos gritaron del susto y salieron corriendo hacia algún otro lugar del cementerio, excepto Near que permaneció en su sitio mientras veía desperdigarse a sus compañeros por los distintos pasillos.

-Tranquilos… Es un búho – les dijo Near también algo asustado, pero un nuevo grito del pájaro aún más siniestro que el anterior le hizo salir corriendo detrás de sus compañeros – ¡Esperadme!

* * *

><p>L había salido corriendo sin rumbo fijo, ya que realmente se había asustado mucho. Y la situación no parecía que fuera a mejorar por lo pronto, la luz de la luna iluminaba el lugar, proyectando sobre el suelo sombras bastante siniestras… No era un sitio muy acogedor en ese momento.<p>

-No me dejes sola… – escuchó la voz de una agotada Misa detrás de él.

Él se giró y la esperó.

-¿Y Near y Sayu? – le preguntó ella en cuanto lo alcanzó, ya que no los veía por ningún sitio.

-Ni idea… Parece que cada uno hemos terminado en un lugar distinto – contestó él.

-Deberíamos buscarlos, pero de momento yo al menos necesito descansar de la carrera… – dijo la chica sentándose en un frío banco de piedra.

El chico la imitó y se sentó al lado suyo.

-¿Tienes algún plan para salir de aquí? – le preguntó Misa entonces.

-Supongo que vendrán a buscarnos… Y si no, tendremos que estar aquí hasta que abran de nuevo – le explicó L – En cualquier caso debemos guardar la calma.

-Jo… y yo que te había seguido solo porque pensaba que se te ocurriría algo – se quejó la chica.

-No es que no se me ocurra nada, sino que no puedo hacer nada… La tercera opción es que arreglen lo del teléfono, y tampoco depende de ninguno de nosotros – murmuró él volviendo a mirar su móvil – Seguimos incomunicados…

Misa suspiró, L llevaba razón y no merecía la pena seguir discutiendo con él en ese momento, y más sabiendo que ella misma tenía la culpa de que ahora estuvieran encerrados por haber perdido el monedero. Ella entonces se sentó de lado en el banco y apoyó su espalda en el chico.

-¿Crees que aparecen zombies por la noche paseando por el cementerio? – le preguntó la chica.

-¿Lo dices por Light? – le preguntó él.

-Bueno… un poco por él sí que lo digo, pero también porque creo que me asustaría bastante ver zombies – admitió.

-Yo quiero pensar que no aparecen – respondió L – Tampoco me agradaría verlos.

-Entonces estamos igual – murmuró ella y él asintió.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos.

Misa alzó entonces la vista al cielo nocturno.

-Fíjate cuántas estrellas – murmuró la chica y L también alzó la cabeza – Son preciosas.

-Sí, y son menos siniestras que lo que tenemos alrededor – contestó él.

L le señaló a la chica algunas de las constelaciones y también le explicó las leyendas que había tras muchas de ellas, casi todas relacionadas con la mitología clásica.

Misa ya sabía que el chico no era tonto, pero estaba aún más sorprendida con él por la amplia cultura que estaba demostrando tener.

* * *

><p>Tras dar varias vueltas, Near por fin consiguió encontrarse con Sayu, aunque esta no tenía ni idea del paradero de L y de Misa…<p>

-Pues vamos a buscarlos – dijo él y la chica asintió conforme.

Se pusieron en marcha y pronto los divisaron a lo lejos. Near le dijo con un gesto a Sayu que permaneciera en silencio.

-Parece que ambos están muy tranquilos conversando – dijo él en voz baja.

-Tienes razón… ¿Los dejamos a solas? – preguntó ella en el mismo tono y el chico asintió – Verás… pienso que Misa debería olvidarse un poco de mi hermano para superar lo ocurrido, ¿tú qué opinas?

-¿Estás sugiriendo liar a estos dos? – le preguntó él con una sonrisa traviesa. La idea le agradaba y, de hecho, ya le había rondado por la cabeza.

-Bueno… sí y no… De momento me conformo con que ella recupere su anterior dinamismo y alegría – le explicó la chica – Ryuzaki parece que es capaz de distraerla de sus penas… Y, por supuesto, si luego surge algo entre ellos, mejor todavía.

Near asintió dándole la razón a Sayu. Por lo que había visto y por lo que el resto de agentes decía, realmente había comprobado que Misa estaba más activa desde que L había terminado de cerrar el caso y había empezado a interactuar de nuevo con ella.

-Sin embargo, no creo que vaya a ser fácil que Misa recupere pronto su dinamismo y alegría como tú dices – opinó el chico – Más bien creo que llevará mucho tiempo…

-Pues paciencia entonces… – empezó a contestar ella cuando unos murciélagos pasaron por su lado – ¡Ahhhhh!

* * *

><p>Matsuda llegó a la puerta del cementerio y comprobó que ya estaba cerrado. A través de los barrotes tampoco se veía nada extraño y el único sonido que se escuchaba era el del aire que soplaba.<p>

Observó la llave maestra que era capaz de abrir todas las puertas y que había tomado prestada sin que ningún otro policía se enterase. Estaba pensando que era una locura entrar en un sitio así de noche cuando de repente escuchó ese grito proveniente del interior.

No había ninguna duda, se trataba de la voz de Sayu, así que el chico esta vez no dudó en abrir la cerradura y entrar.

* * *

><p>Ryuk no hacía más que reírse de forma bastante ruidosa, aparte de que no paraba de mirar de reojo hacia donde estaba Light, lo que estaba poniendo a este último de los nervios.<p>

-¿Qué pasa ahora? – preguntó Light ya harto una de las veces.

-Nada – respondió él entre pequeñas carcajadas.

-¿Cómo que "nada"? – contestó imitando sus gestos – Eso no hay quien se lo trague.

-¿Y por qué no vienes a comprobar por ti mismo lo que me hace tanta gracia? – le preguntó Ryuk – Si simplemente te lo cuento no te lo vas a creer…

Light suspiró por lo terco que era el shinigami. Pensó que hasta que no lo viera picado en esa "telenovela barata", como él mismo había bautizado mentalmente a lo que Ryuk estaba viendo, su compañero no lo dejaría tranquilo, por lo que decidió echar un nuevo vistazo para que se callara.

-Mira aquí y aquí – le dijo Ryuk señalando dos puntos en concreto de aquel cementerio.

En el primero de los dos sitios se podía ver a Near y a Sayu caminando juntos, mientras charlaban tranquilamente.

-¿Qué hace mi hermana con ese? – preguntó Light con una mezcla de enfado y sorpresa.

-¿Sí? Pues todavía no has visto lo mejor… – comentó Ryuk con tranquilidad señalando el otro punto con un dedo.

En el segundo sitio estaban L y Misa sentados en un banco. La chica tenía su espalda apoyada en él y los pies subidos en el banco, mientras que el chico estaba sentado a su manera.

-Bueno Light, ¿no te da celos ver a esos dos tan juntitos? – le preguntó el shinigami apenas pudiendo contener la risa – Están tan monos…

-Pues a mí me dan grima – contestó él secamente con un goterón en la cabeza.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel? – le preguntó Ryuk mirándolo divertido y Light rodó los ojos.

-Solo digo lo que pienso… Y no te preocupes, que no me da celos verlos juntos – respondió dándose la vuelta dispuesto a irse.

Sin embargo, el shinigami entonces le volvió a indicar que mirase.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Otro más que se apunta a la fiesta? – preguntó Ryuk entre más risas al ver llegar a Matsuda – Esto va a ser mejor todavía de lo que yo había pensado…

A Light le entró la curiosidad cuando el grito de su hermana hizo que el policía entrase a aquel sitio.

-¿Quién crees que se llevará el susto más grande? – preguntó Light interesado entonces.

-Ni idea – le contestó Ryuk – Pero te dije que te terminarías picando en esto… ¿o no?


	8. Capítulo 8

Hola de nuevo, muchas gracias por los comentarios, los leo todos ñ_ñ. A mí también me parece que se creó una escena un tanto kawaii entre L y Misa jaja, y por supuesto Ryuk y Light están aquí para aportar risas xD.

En fin, aquí os dejo con otro trocito más:

* * *

><p>L y Misa se levantaron de aquel banco y se dirigieron hacia donde habían escuchado el grito. Pronto se encontraron a una asustada Sayu abrazada a Near.<p>

-Solo eran unos murciélagos… – le decía el chico que en ese momento estaba más asustado por el repentino grito de ella que por la aparición de los animales.

-Hey – los saludó L – Por fin nos encontramos.

-Menos mal que volvemos a estar todos juntos – dijo Misa con alivio.

-Pues sí… en caso de apocalipsis zombie podríamos luchar mejor – se le ocurrió decir a L.

-¿Tú… crees que eso es posible? – le preguntó Sayu con miedo, aún sin soltar a Near.

L iba a contestar algo, pero Near les indicó a todos con un gesto que guardaran silencio.

-¿Habéis oído eso? – les preguntó a todos en voz muy baja.

-¿El qué? Yo no oigo nada… – empezó a susurrar Misa cuando sí que escuchó algo que hizo que se le helara la sangre. Parecían unos pasos… y parecían cada vez más cerca.

-¿Pasos? – preguntó L con cara de asustado y los demás asintieron.

Sayu iba a gritar otra vez, ya que pensó que realmente había empezado el apocalipsis zombie, pero Near le tapó la boca con una mano y tiró de ella para esconderse en algún sitio junto con los demás.

* * *

><p>Matsuda trataba de ver algo en la oscuridad. Se le había olvidado coger una linterna, así que la única luz disponible era la de la luna… No era poco que aquella noche estuviera completamente despejada e iluminara bastante.<p>

En ese momento le pareció escuchar unos murmullos… No sabía si era cosa de su imaginación, pero los identificó como que se trataba de Sayu intentando gritar amordazada.

Inmediatamente pensó que la chica había sido secuestrada en aquel cementerio y que por eso aún permanecía ahí y tenía el móvil apagado… Sin duda tenía que salvarla antes de que le hicieran algo, así que sacó el arma y se dirigió a toda prisa hacia donde había escuchado los murmullos.

No veía a nadie, pero sabía que no podían andar lejos. Le pareció escuchar algo tras unos arbustos, así que los apartó y se encontró con tres personas conocidas detrás.

-Pero, ¿qué? – preguntó sorprendido mientras volvía a guardar el arma.

Sin embargo, una cuarta persona apareció en ese momento por detrás de él con una rama de un árbol.

-¡Zombie! – gritó Misa mientras le golpeaba con la rama por la espalda, y él cayó al suelo.

-¡Au! – se quejó del golpe que le había dado la chica.

-Misa… acabas de darle a Matsuda – le dijo Sayu entre sorprendida y preocupada.

-¿Qué? – preguntó ella fijándose mejor en el "zombie" al que acababa de atizarle – ¡Uy! Lo… lo siento.

-No importa… ¿Y los secuestradores? – preguntó Matsuda aún en el suelo.

-¿Qué secuestradores? – preguntó L.

-Los que habían retenido a Sayu – murmuró él incorporándose algo mareado.

-Nadie me ha retenido… Solo es que nos retrasamos en salir y nos quedamos encerrados – explicó la chica.

-¿Y por qué no habéis llamado para que os saquemos? – siguió preguntando el policía.

-No hay cobertura – respondió Near.

-Bueno… supongo que eso lo explica todo – contestó Matsuda aliviado.

-No, todo no… ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí? – preguntó Sayu.

-Tu madre me llamó diciendo que habías venido al cementerio, que tenías el móvil apagado y que no volvías. Así que decidí venir a echar un vistazo – le explicó.

-Oh, es cierto… Mi madre debe de estar muy preocupada. Será mejor que vuelva cuanto antes… Por cierto Misa, voy a decirle que me había ido de compras contigo y que el móvil se me había quedado sin batería, ¿ok? Es que no me apetece decirle que me he quedado encerrada en un cementerio – dijo la chica.

-Ok, si alguna vez me pregunta le diré lo de las compras – contestó Misa.

-Pero, ¿y las cosas que supuestamente has comprado? – preguntó L.

-Ehh… Fuimos a un montón de tiendas, pero no me gustó nada – improvisó Sayu encogiéndose de hombros y los demás empezaron a reírse por la rapidez con la que lo había resuelto – ¿Tengo que tener en cuenta algo más?

-Bueno, viendo que dentro de lo que cabe no es muy tarde, no creo que tu madre se alarme demasiado por el retraso – respondió L.

Y con esta conversación salieron por fin del cementerio volviendo a utilizar la llave maestra que llevaba Matsuda.

* * *

><p>La chica entró a aquella sala de cine y miró a su alrededor. Enseguida reconoció entre el escaso público al hombre que estaba buscando y se sentó justo detrás de él.<p>

-Trabajas para Johnny el traficante, ¿verdad? – le preguntó sin rodeos.

El hombre se giró sorprendido y miró a la joven chica pelirroja que le estaba hablando. El pelo prácticamente le tapaba los ojos a ella, pero estaba seguro de que jamás la había visto en ningún sitio antes…

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Quién eres? – le preguntó – ¿Eres de la policía?

-¿Acaso tengo cara de poli? Claro que no lo soy – contestó la chica tranquilamente – En realidad busco a tu jefe, estoy interesada en hacer algunos negocios con él. Sin embargo, no tengo ni idea de dónde encontrarlo…

-Lo siento, eso es un secreto… – le empezó a responder y entonces ella se sacó una grabadora del bolsillo.

-O me lo dices o sí que voy a ir ahora mismo a llevarle parte de la conversación a la poli – le dijo ella con una voz un tanto siniestra – Y te recuerdo que has admitido que trabajas para Johnny.

-E… está bien – contestó el hombre con bastante miedo – Te diré dónde y cuándo será la próxima reunión que tengamos con él…

-Perfecto – respondió ella con satisfacción. Sin duda había dado un paso más en su plan para encontrarse con L…

* * *

><p>Misa llevaba unos cuantos días vigilada por Matsuda. El chico le había dicho que le perdonaría el golpe que le había dado con la rama en el cementerio si ella dejaba de estar enfadada con él, y la chica había aceptado el trato.<p>

La verdad, así estaba todo más tranquilo. Los detectives podían trabajar sin que ella los molestase, y a su vez, L no la molestaba a ella. Todos salían ganando.

-Deberías pensar en volver al mundo del espectáculo – le dijo Matsuda al verla hojear una revista de moda.

-No sé si estoy preparada para volver todavía… – contestó ella con algo de tristeza en su voz.

-Yo te veo más animada que hace unas semanas – comentó él.

La chica entendió la frase como "desde que L viene a hacerte visitas estás más animada".

-Eso no es verdad – respondió ella algo enfadada.

-¿Por qué te enfadas? – preguntó él inocentemente, ya que no se había dado cuenta del doble sentido de su frase anterior.

-Por nada… Olvídalo – contestó ella volviendo a leer su revista.

El chico por su parte también se centró en la lectura del periódico que estaba leyendo. Sin embargo, la tranquilidad del momento se vio interrumpida cuando apareció L en las pantallas de todas las teles del edificio para dar un comunicado.

-Atención a todos… Hemos avanzado bastante en la investigación que estábamos llevando a cabo sobre los traficantes de drogas – dijo el chico – Y tenemos razones suficientes para pensar que la próxima reunión que tendrán con su jefe será esta misma noche.

-Vaya, ¡qué rápido lo han averiguado! – se sorprendió Matsuda.

El detective siguió revelando algunos datos importantes, pero Misa en vez de hacerle caso estuvo poniéndole caras a la pantalla para burlarse de él.

-No deberías hacer eso – le recomendó Matsuda.

-¿Qué importa? No me está viendo – respondió ella.

El policía decidió no decirle nada más, ya que si no se perdería el mensaje del detective.

-Bien, eso era todo. Espero que estéis preparados para actuar esta noche – dijo L entonces – Y por cierto Misa… sí que puedo verte por mi pantalla.

La chica rápidamente dejó de poner caras extrañas y se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Por qué dices eso? – le preguntó ella a la tele por la que lo veía con una sonrisa tratando de aparentar inocencia y el chico rodó los ojos.

-Por nada… – empezó a decir él cuando Near apareció por detrás saludando con una mano y revolviéndose el pelo con la otra.

-Hola Near – lo saludó Misa.

-Hey, ¿qué tal? – le contestó él.

L se dio un pequeño golpe en la frente con la mano, dándose cuenta de que la retransmisión se había vuelto demasiado poco seria en apenas unos segundos.

-Fin del comunicado – dijo cortando la grabación con un goterón en la cabeza.

* * *

><p>¡O.C. salvaje aparece! ¿Cuáles serán sus verdaderas intenciones?<p>

Aparte, hay alguna sorpresa más para el próximo capítulo. ¡Espero que continuéis leyendo!


	9. Capítulo 9

Hola, gente. Aquí estoy otra vez. Muchas gracias por los comentarios, me animan a seguir subiendo.

No sé qué opinaréis, pero os prometí sorpresas en este capítulo y las hay de verdad (a mí me pareció muy divertido desde el principio planificar así la historia jaja)

Espero que disfrutéis leyendo:

* * *

><p>La chica acudió al sitio donde aquel hombre había dicho que tendrían la reunión con Johnny. Sótano del Hotel Paradise a la de la tarde… ni un minuto más, ni uno menos.<p>

Se miró el reloj, aún quedaban unos minutos para las 8 en punto, así que llegaba con adelanto. Decidió pasar dentro y allí se dio cuenta de que era un hotel con aspecto bastante descuidado; los sillones de la entrada parecían desgastados y a las paredes les hacía falta una mano de pintura urgente.

En ese momento alguien le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Yuko, llevo varios días siguiéndote – le dijo en voz baja una voz conocida – Esto puede ser peligroso… Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Ella se dio la vuelta y miró al chico. Hacía ya varios años que no se veían, pero él había sido capaz de reconocerla incluso con la peluca pelirroja que llevaba puesta.

-Lo sé Mello – contestó Yuko – Pero quiero hacer algo útil por una vez en mi vida.

-Veo que has tomado tu decisión – respondió él – Al menos, ¿dejarás que te ayude?

La chica lo pensó un momento y supuso que no habría inconvenientes.

-No te había tenido en cuenta dentro de mis planes, pero vale – le dijo la chica al fin.

Le contó en un momento su idea procurando que nadie más escuchase y después ambos bajaron al sótano. Allí se encontraron con lo que parecía un casino. Dentro, un grupo de cinco hombres y dos mujeres con pinta sospechosa estaban reunidos jugando al póker.

-Muy bien… Tú acércate al grupo e intenta sacar toda la información posible. Yo mientras estaré vigilando desde otro lugar de la sala – le dijo Mello en voz baja justo antes de entrar y ella asintió.

Yuko se acercó despacio y con disimulo al grupo. No estaba muy segura de si aceptarían que se uniera al juego así sin más.

-Ese idiota de Takeshi… – escuchó que murmuraba uno de ellos – Ahora la policía estará detrás de nosotros.

-¿Qué pasó con él? – preguntó una de las mujeres.

-La poli lo detuvo en una fiesta – respondió el primero – Ese capullo debería haber tenido más cuidado…

En ese momento entró al casino el hombre con el que Yuko había hablado en el cine y se le acercó.

-Veo que has venido – le dijo y ella asintió – ¿Por qué no te unes a la panda? – preguntó señalando al grupo que estaba jugando a las cartas.

-Detesto el póker – contestó ella como excusa – Sin embargo, hoy puedo hacer una excepción.

Ambos se acercaron hasta la mesa y todos se quedaron mirando a la chica. Tal y como ya había sospechado, no parecía hacerles demasiada gracia su presencia.

-¿Quién eres tú? – le preguntaron sin fiarse demasiado.

-Soy Yuki – se presentó cambiando un poco el nombre por el que sus amigos la conocían – Encantada de conoceros.

-Yuki, ¿eh? ¿Y a qué te dedicas? – la siguieron interrogando.

-Soy estudiante universitaria – contestó ella con una sonrisa, aunque la peluca casi se la ocultaba en ese momento.

-¿Y qué busca una universitaria como tú en un sitio como este?

-Realmente no lo sé… Supongo que emociones nuevas – respondió la chica encogiéndose de hombros.

* * *

><p>Misa seguía en su habitación leyendo tranquilamente cuando la puerta se abrió de pronto y entró L.<p>

-Ah, eres tú – murmuró ella sin mucha ilusión.

-Sí, soy yo – le contestó él con su tranquilidad de siempre.

-¿Y qué haces aquí? ¿No se supone que tendrías que estar trabajando? – preguntó ella volviendo a fijar su vista en la lectura.

-Exacto, estoy en pleno cambio de guardia. No te quejarás… Esto es igualito que con la reina de Inglaterra – respondió en plan de broma – Matsuda, puedes irte cuando quieras. Abajo te están esperando – le dijo al chico.

-De acuerdo. Hasta mañana Misa-Misa – contestó él levantándose del sillón y saliendo de la habitación.

-Adiós – se despidió también ella.

-Bueno, vamos a la sala de ordenadores – le dijo L a la chica.

-¿Es obligatorio ir? – preguntó ella.

-A ver… tenemos dos opciones – respondió él haciéndose el pensativo – O vamos a los ordenadores o los ordenadores vienen aquí e invaden tu habitación.

Ella recordó el montón de ordenadores y cacharros que había en aquella sala de la que L estaba hablando y realmente no le apeteció ni tener que estar llevándolos de una habitación a otra, ni que le invadieran su territorio.

-Vaaale – contestó Misa con cansancio – Vamos a los ordenadores.

-Buena respuesta.

Acudieron al lugar. Allí solamente estaba Near, y más que estarle prestando atención a las pantallas, estaba jugando con sus muñequitos.

-¿Qué haces? – le preguntó la chica.

-Entretenerme hasta que llegaseis… – respondió él – ¿Ya se han ido los agentes?

-Sí, acaban de salir hacia sus respectivas posiciones – contestó L.

-¿Cuál es el plan? – les preguntó Misa.

-Dos agentes entrarán al hotel, armarán jaleo haciendo circular algún rumor que haga que los reunidos salgan corriendo y entonces se les tenderá una emboscada para atraparlos a todos – explicó L.

-¿Quiénes serán esos agentes? – siguió ella preguntando con curiosidad.

-Les ha tocado la misión a Aizawa y a Mogi – contestó Near colocando aparte los muñequitos correspondientes.

-Espero que no le pase nada a mi manager… – murmuró ella – Es que Mochi, como yo le digo, es mi manager – le aclaró a Near por si no lo había entendido.

-Ya lo sabía, no te preocupes… – respondió él – Lo tuvimos retenido contigo, por si no lo recuerdas.

-Ah claro, te enterarías entonces… – murmuró ella – Y en cuanto a Aizawa… ¡le tengo dicho que molaba mucho más con el pelo a lo afro!

-Ahí te doy la razón – contestó L.

* * *

><p>Yuko se volvió a mirar el reloj, marcaba justamente las 20:08. Aquello ya no podía tardar mucho más en empezar…<p>

-Escalera de color – murmuró ella mientras enseñaba sus cartas.

-¿Cómo puedes tener tanta suerte? – preguntaron algunos de los otros jugadores.

La chica se limitó a sonreír, ninguno se había dado cuenta de que estaba haciendo trampas en prácticamente todas las jugadas. Dio las gracias mentalmente a su hermano, que era quien le había enseñado esa clase de trucos.

Recogió las fichas que había ganado y las fue amontonando en una torre… Empezaba a aburrirse de ganarles siempre y también de esperar, así que en algo tenía que entretenerse.

Miró a Mello de reojo, él mientras estaba jugando a una máquina tragaperras, pero por su expresión de cabreo dedujo que no debía de irle demasiado bien…

-Saludos, camaradas – escuchó que decía entonces un hombre con voz grave.

Levantó la vista de su torre y se giró de su asiento. Había entrado gente nueva a aquel casino y se habían acercado hasta el grupo en el que ella se encontraba. Entre todos destacaba un tipo medio calvo de mediana edad, que llevaba los dedos de las manos llenos de anillos muy brillantes, posiblemente de oro puro.

-¿Quién eres tú? – le preguntó a la chica mientras la observaba detenidamente.

-Soy Yuki – contestó ella con firmeza manteniéndole la mirada también.

-Sabes de sobra lo que estás haciendo aquí, ¿verdad? No tienes pinta de haberte perdido – le continuó diciendo el hombre – Supongo que necesitas pasta… igual que todos los que vienen por aquí…

-No, solo estoy en este sitio por diversión – respondió la chica y el hombre la miró con curiosidad – Mi vida es realmente aburrida, por eso busco emprender cosas nuevas para salir de la rutina.

-Ya veo… ¿Y no se te ocurría un hobbie menos peligroso? Pareces una niñita mimada por sus padres… – le contestó él y ella se sintió realmente ofendida.

Mello, que estaba prestándole atención a la conversación desde su sitio, miró de reojo a la chica. Ambos se habían criado en un orfanato, así que temía que Yuko fuera a ponerse a insultar o algo por el estilo, pero se sorprendió de la tranquilidad que parecía tener ella.

-Si fuera una niñita mimada lo más seguro es que mis padres me tuviesen vigilada por cientos de guardaespaldas y no me dejasen venir a sitios como este – respondió Yuko tratando de mantener la calma.

-Buena respuesta, supongo – contestó él – Ahora me presentaré. Soy Johnny, encantado.

La chica asintió satisfecha con un dedo en la boca. Era justo el dato que tenía que comprobar.

* * *

><p>-¿Nos recibís? – se escuchó la voz del agente Aizawa a través de uno de los aparatos de radio.<p>

-Aquí Near – contestó el chico – Os recibimos perfectamente.

-Genial. Vamos a dar comienzo ahora mismo a la operación – siguió comunicándoles el policía.

-De acuerdo. Nosotros también estamos preparados – respondió L.

Al cabo de un par de minutos, a través de unas cámaras que llevaba una de las patrullas, iban viendo a todas las personas que salían del hotel por una pantalla.

-Son ellos, no hay duda – dijo Near tras comprobar en el ordenador que esas personas eran las mismas que las de las fotos que tenían archivadas del caso.

-Detened a todos los que salgan del hotel – ordenó L.

Tras unos minutos empezaron a llegar los datos de todos los que habían sido detenidos.

-Ninguno de ellos es el jefe – dijo L algo frustrado con un dedo en la boca tras comprobar todo lo que habían recibido.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – le preguntó Misa.

-Porque absolutamente todos los arrestados estaban ya registrados en el ordenador – contestó él – El tal Johnny no lo estaba… y por la descripción que proporcionó Takeshi no es ninguno de ellos con un nombre en clave.

-O sigue dentro o se nos ha escapado… – comentó Near.

-Atención, hemos encontrado un pasadizo abierto… Estaba detrás de una máquina tragaperras. Es como un túnel, creemos que tiene salida, pero no sabemos dónde pueda dar – les comunicó Mogi a través de la radio entonces.

-Su jefe debe de haber huido por ahí – respondió L.

-Tengo una idea. Llevad un dispositivo de localización y explorad el túnel con él. Así sabremos hasta dónde lleva – les dijo Near a los agentes.

* * *

><p>Yuko estaba algo despistada. De repente se había formado un gran alboroto en la sala y alguien había lanzado una bola de humo. Entre el caos y la ceguera la habían agarrado del brazo y habían tirado de ella hasta una especie de túnel.<p>

-Mello, ¿qué es este sitio? – le preguntó al chico que la había arrastrado hasta ahí.

-Parece que es un pasadizo secreto. Ese Johnny lo abrió aprovechando que nadie veía nada y se metió por aquí – le explicó.

-¿Y cómo lo has podido ver tú? – le preguntó con curiosidad.

-Porque estaba oculto justo detrás de la máquina en la que yo estaba jugando – respondió él – Rápido, ya que hemos llegado hasta aquí deberíamos perseguirlo.

Los dos avanzaron por el túnel. Parecía comunicar con una de las ramas del alcantarillado. Justo al final, ya cerca de la salida estaba Johnny huyendo…

Yuko observó a su alrededor. Por encima de todo aquel pasillo discurrían unas tuberías metálicas. También vio que podría subirse a ellas utilizando una escalera que había en la pared.

-Entretenlo – le dijo ella a su acompañante mientras se dirigía hacia esa escalerilla.

El chico asintió y se le acercó con cuidado a Johnny por la espalda.

-¡Detente! – le gritó Mello para llamar su atención mientras le apuntaba con una pistola.

-No eres el único que va armado – le contestó él apuntándole también.

Yuko había avanzado por encima de las tuberías hasta situarse justo encima de Johnny. En ese momento se le lanzó, propinándole un buen rodillazo en la espalda y dejándolo tirado en el suelo encharcado.

Lo siguiente fue toda una exhibición de patadas y puñetazos por parte de ella, que dejaron al tipo prácticamente suplicándole clemencia. La chica al final lo dejó atado de pies y manos con una cuerda bastante resistente y con unos nudos dignos de un marinero… Le iba a ser muy difícil soltarse.

-Nosotros ya hemos hecho nuestro trabajo. La policía no tardará en encontrarlo y hará el resto – dijo Mello avanzando hacia la escalerilla de salida.

La chica lo siguió y ambos salieron de las alcantarillas.

-¿Está bien que no esperemos a la policía? – preguntó ella.

-Yo no les caigo demasiado bien – explicó el chico – Mis métodos de investigación a veces sobrepasan la legalidad…

-Pero… quizás mi hermano siga aquí con ellos – respondió Yuko – Ya sabes que siempre está ilocalizable, así que no estoy muy segura de si ya se ha marchado, ¿tú lo sabes?

-Hasta finales de enero estuvo aquí con total seguridad, pero ahora… ni idea – contestó – Sin embargo podemos averiguarlo, señorita Lawliet – añadió mirándola con una sonrisa.

-Te lo agradecería – respondió la chica.

Cambio de planes. En lugar de tratar de obtener la información que quería ayudando a la policía, ahora que Yuko se había encontrado con Mello, este definitivamente le sería de mucha más ayuda para encontrar a L, su hermano mayor.


	10. Capítulo 10

Hola a todos. He tenido varios días de mucha tarea, pero ya estoy aquí de nuevo!

Muchas gracias por los comentarios, ya sé que os ha sorprendido mucho que Yuko sea hermana de L, pero me pareció muy divertida la idea de escribir algo así, jiji. Además no podía dejar a Mello sin aparecer en el fanfic (ni a cierto pelirrojo jaja)

Bueno, os dejo con el siguiente...

* * *

><p>Los detectives vieron desplazarse la señal del dispositivo que llevaban los policías que estaban explorando aquel túnel hasta ahora desconocido para ellos.<p>

-Esto comunica con el alcantarillado – escucharon la voz de Aizawa a través de la radio.

Entonces con la ayuda de un plano de la red de alcantarillas, los chicos guiaron a los policías hasta la salida a la calle más cercana, ya que era la vía de escape más lógica que podría haber seguido el criminal.

-¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Mogi entonces.

Habían divisado a un hombre atado de pies y manos que encima coincidía con la descripción que tenían de Johnny.

-Yo soy quien estáis buscando. ¡Me entrego a cambio de protección contra ese monstruo! – se oía al hombre exclamar a través de la radio.

-Tranquilícese… Si se refiere a Kira… – empezó a decir Aizawa.

-¡No hablo de Kira! – exclamó el hombre – Hablo de la chica que me ha causado todos los moratones y me ha dejado aquí atado – añadió con algo de miedo

Misa suspiró. ¿Cuándo dejarían tranquilo a Light? Total, ya estaba muerto…

L se quedó mirándola y se dio cuenta de que ella tenía una expresión bastante triste.

-No te preocupes – le dijo el moreno a la chica para tratar de animarla un poco.

-¿Creéis que conseguiré superarlo? – les preguntó ella a los chicos – Yo no estoy muy segura…

L siguió observándola. Desde luego, más animada que cuando se la encontró en el puente sí que estaba. Además ella siempre había sido muy alegre, así que se imaginó que la chica no tardaría demasiado en recuperarse.

-Seguro que lo superarás – dijo el moreno entonces, centrando su mirada en la pantalla del ordenador que tenía delante – Aún está muy reciente, pero con algo de tiempo es posible.

-Sí, incluso podrías volver a enamorarte – añadió Near mirando de reojo a sus dos acompañantes. Cada vez estaba más convencido de que hacían buena pareja.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Misa sorprendida – Oh, no creo que eso pueda suceder – murmuró triste – No creo que pueda amar a nadie más aparte de Light…

El moreno en ese momento sintió algo de dolor en el dedo que tenía dentro de la boca y se lo sacó, dándose cuenta de que había empezado a morderse la uña con rabia e incluso se había arrancado un trocito. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Entonces el sonido de la radio los trajo a todos ellos de vuelta al caso.

-A ver, el hombre que hemos encontrado dice ser Johnny y también nos ha contado que un chico lo persiguió y que entonces una tal Yuki, que es pelirroja, le atacó por sorpresa, dejándolo posteriormente atado de pies y manos – informó Mogi a través del aparato.

-De modo que alguien nos ha ayudado… – contestó L – Aunque también podría tratarse de un ajuste de cuentas.

-Una de dos – apuntó Near buscando información sobre la tal Yuki – No encuentro nada. ¿Crees que es su nombre real?

-Posiblemente no lo sea – respondió L.

-En cuanto al chico… Dice que es rubio, con el pelo largo y que tiene una cicatriz en la cara – siguieron informando.

-¿Mello? – preguntaron los dos detectives mirándose sorprendidos.

Prácticamente no había ninguna duda. ¿Quién aparte de él encajaría en esa descripción? La única pega era que supuestamente el chico estaba muerto, pero si L había sobrevivido, ¿por qué no iba a estar vivo también Mello?

-De acuerdo. El ajuste de cuentas queda descartado y este caso queda prácticamente cerrado – dijo L pensando en la nueva situación – Ahora nos toca dar con esos dos que nos han ayudado… Y cuanto antes, mejor.

* * *

><p>-Ningún colega mío tendrá que gastar inútilmente dinero en una habitación de hotel cuando puedo ofrecerle alojamiento gratuito – le dijo Mello a Yuko.<p>

El chico había insistido en ir a recoger las cosas de ella al hotel en el que estaba alojada. Él arrastraba una maleta y ella llevaba otra un poco más pequeña.

-¿Estás seguro de que no será una molestia? – le preguntó la chica.

-Para nada, mujer – contestó él.

Por fin llegaron a un bloque de pisos bastante cutres y entraron. A Yuko no le sorprendió ir a un sitio así… Realmente no esperaba ir a una mansión con todo tipo de lujos.

-Hemos llegado – anunció el chico señalando uno de los portales del piso de abajo.

Entraron y Yuko vio que todo estaba patas arriba. Un poquitín de orden y limpieza no le vendría nada mal al piso…

-Sé que está todo un poco desordenado – le dijo él al ver la cara de la chica.

-Un poco solo – respondió Yuko.

-¡Matt! Sal a saludar – lo llamó Mello.

Se escuchó una puerta abriéndose y al momento apareció el chico.

-¿Qué ocurre…? – empezó a preguntar él cuando de repente Yuko se le lanzó encima para abrazarlo.

-¡Cuánto tiempo! – exclamó ella.

-¿Perdón? – preguntó él confuso – ¿Nos conocemos…?

-Disculpa – dijo ella dándose cuenta de que llevaba la peluca todavía. Se la quitó dejando al descubierto su auténtico pelo moreno.

-¡Anda! Pero si eres Yuko. No te había reconocido al principio… – respondió el chico – ¿Qué tal te ha tratado la vida en estos últimos años?

-No me quejo demasiado… Aunque ha sido aburrido estar lejos de todos vosotros – admitió ella.

-Matt, esta noche duermes en el sofá – le dijo Mello entonces – Tu habitación es para Yuko.

-¿Qué? – preguntó el pelirrojo – ¡Qué listo! ¿Y por qué no le prestas tú la tuya?

-Porque yo ya la he ayudado trayendo una de sus maletas y guiándola hasta aquí – explicó – Ahora te toca a ti arrimar el hombro también.

Yuko observó a los chicos discutir como si se tratara de un partido de tenis. Ninguno parecía querer cambiar la comodidad de una cama por dormir en aquel sofá medio deshilachado.

-Chicos, tengo una idea – les dijo ella entonces – Yo dormiré en el sofá.

-¿Estás segura? – le preguntaron los dos a la vez y ella asintió.

-Sí, es la forma de causar menos molestias – les respondió la chica.

-Solucionado entonces – dijo Matt – Por cierto, tengo hambre, ¿qué tal si encargamos una pizza?

En ese momento los otros dos también se dieron cuenta de que sus estómagos demandaban alimento, de modo que telefonearon a la pizzería e hicieron su pedido.

No habían pasado ni 20 minutos de la llamada cuando los tres ya estaban comiendo tranquilamente.

-Oye Yuko, ¿por qué no nos has ayudado antes en los casos? – le preguntó Mello entonces y la chica se encogió de hombros.

-No sé – contestó – Supongo que porque mi hermano siempre me dice que prefiere que estudie en vez de que me dedique a esto.

-Es verdad, recuerdo habérselo oído – respondió Matt – ¿Por qué lo has desobedecido entonces?

-Me aburría demasiado en la universidad – admitió ella – Quería hacer algo más… emocionante. Estudiar es muy aburrido – añadió – De todas formas, lo de mi hermano no es una prohibición, yo lo entiendo más como una sugerencia… y además, hace algo más de un año que no lo veo y que, por tanto, no me lo dice. Para mí, es mucho tiempo.

-Yuko, eres lo único que le queda de familia – le dijo Matt – Veo normal que él quiera protegerte diciéndote eso. Muchas veces nos jugamos la vida…

-Lo sé – murmuró la chica – Seguro que L se enfada cuando se entere…

Tras esta conversación, terminaron de cenar en silencio. Después, Mello sacó una tableta de chocolate de postre y la chica lo miró con una envidia más que evidente… También era adicta a los dulces.

-¿Quieres? – le preguntó él a Yuko al verla así y ella asintió.

-Gracias – contestó mientras recibía unas onzas.

-Vamos a ver la tele – dijo Matt con el mando en la mano y encendiendo el aparato.

En el primer canal que salió estaban echando una película de acción. Los dos chicos parecían de acuerdo en querer verla y Yuko como era la invitada aceptó también.

Sin embargo, los tres se pasaron la película sin parar de hablar, diciendo muchísimas tonterías sobre que si se notaba mucho que no eran los mismos actores los que hacían las escenas "peligrosas", o si estaba mal grabado algún trozo. No obstante, al final de la peli los dos muchachos se habían quedado completamente dormidos.

Yuko apagó la tele y se levantó del sofá tratando de no despertar a ninguno. Los observó un momento y le pareció incómodo dormir con gafas, de modo que se las quitó con cuidado a Matt y las dejó en la mesa. Increíblemente, el chico no parecía haberse enterado y seguía en su octavo sueño.

La chica meditó la situación. Le parecía descortés despertar a los muchachos, y por otra parte estaba claro que con los chicos ahí dormidos ella tendría que irse a una de las habitaciones, ya que no podría tumbarse a gusto con ellos en medio.

Se dirigió al pasillo y trató de abrir la puerta de lo que le habían dicho que era la habitación de Mello, pero parecía atascada. Finalmente, pudo abrir una pequeña rendija y encendió la luz viendo el gran desastre de habitación que tenía el chico.

Había tantas cosas amontonadas y tan descolocadas que Yuko temió poder morir bajo una posible avalancha si entraba ahí, de modo que apagó la luz y se fue hacia la habitación de Matt.

La puerta esta vez pudo abrirse más fácil y al encender la luz pudo ver que estaba algo más ordenada y que al menos no había riesgo de avalancha. Sin embargo, el chico había dejado sobre la cama un par de revistas subiditas de tono…

-Pervertidos – murmuró ella mientras las guardaba en un cajón.

Miró que no hubiese más cacharros que pudiesen molestarla si se tumbaba y después se echó en la cama dispuesta a dormir.

* * *

><p>-Light… esas revistas, ¿no son como la que tú tenías? – le preguntó Ryuk riéndose.<p>

Él se acercó a mirar y vio a Yuko guardándoselas a Matt en el cajón.

-En vez de llamarte la atención que la chica sea clavadita a L, ¿te fijas en eso? – le preguntó sorprendido.

-Hombre, también me he dado cuenta de que esos dos son hermanos… Aparte de que se parecen, tienen el mismo apellido – le explicó.

-Bueno, pero además, ¿cómo es que todavía te acuerdas de la revista? – le preguntó él tranquilamente mientras le robaba una manzana a Ryuk para comérsela.

-¡Es que tú también! Ya podrías haber utilizado otro tipo de revista, un periódico, un álbum de cromos… Cualquier otra cosa menos llamativa, ¿no? – le respondió y Light se empezó a reír.

-Supongo que ahí estaba la gracia – contestó mientras le daba un bocado a la manzana.

* * *

><p>-¡Eh, señorita! Esto no era lo que habíamos acordado – le dijo Matt a Yuko a la mañana siguiente mientras la movía del brazo para que se despertara.<p>

-¿Eh? – preguntó ella confusa abriendo los ojos despacio.

-Que eras tú la que iba a haber dormido en el sofá – le recordó el chico – No estoy enfadado, pero por lo menos podrías haberme despertado. No veas cómo me duele el cuello…

-Lo siento – se disculpó ella entre bostezos.

-Disculpas aceptadas. Ahora a desayunar – le contestó él tendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse y Yuko la aceptó.

-Por cierto, guardé tus revistas en ese cajón – le dijo ella señalándoselo con un cabeceo – La próxima vez, procura no dejarlas a las vistas de todo el que pase.

-Vale, lo tendré en cuenta – respondió Matt con una sonrisa divertida.

Ambos salieron de la habitación. Por el pasillo flotaba aroma a comida dulce recién hecha…

-¿Qué es eso que huele tan bien? – preguntó Yuko entrando a la cocina.

-Gofres – respondió Mello con una sartén en la mano.

-¿Desde cuándo sabes tú cocinar? – le preguntó ella sin fiarse demasiado y el chico la miró como enfadado.

-Vuelve a cuestionar mi talento y te quedas sin probarlos – le advirtió él y la chica empezó a reírse.

-¡Eh! No amenaces a mi colega del alma – le dijo entonces Matt a Mello bromeando – Si la dejas sin desayuno, yo le daré parte del mío.

-Pues entonces no recibirás tu desayuno tampoco – le contestó él.

Sin embargo, a pesar de las amenazas recibidas, tanto Yuko como Matt terminaron sirviéndose gofres recién hechos. Los tres se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina para desayunar.

-Oye, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? – le preguntó Yuko a Mello entonces.

-Adelante – respondió el chico.

-¿Cómo te has hecho esa cicatriz en la cara? – le preguntó ella con curiosidad.

-En una explosión – contestó él tan tranquilo.

-Ah – asintió ella – Yo hubiera dicho que te saltó aceite mientras cocinabas o algo de eso… – añadió de guasa y el aludido la miró mal, mientras Matt se reía – Es broma, me gusta cómo cocinas.

Entre bromas terminaron el desayuno. A Yuko le pareció que era divertido ver que las cosas no habían cambiado casi nada y que esos dos seguían comportándose como críos pequeños.

-Bueno, ¿qué planes tienes para hoy? – le preguntó Mello a la chica – ¿Vas a empezar a buscar a tu hermano?

-Sí, saldré a ver si puedo empezar a averiguar algo por mi cuenta – contestó ella.

-Nosotros también recopilaremos información – respondieron los chicos a la vez de manera entusiasta.

-Gracias – les dijo la chica con una sonrisa al verlos dispuestos a colaborar de tan buena gana.

La verdad es que tenía una difícil tarea por delante y cualquier ayuda sería bien recibida…


	11. Capítulo 11

Hola chicos y chicas, gracias por los comentarios. Me alegro de que os guste cómo va la trama, aunque a veces es muy difícil escribir con tanto personaje, pero se hace lo que se puede ya que me gusta que estén todos presentes jaja.

Bueno, espero que os guste el 11, me he inspirado un poco en el fanart que puse de portada (que por cierto no es mío, que yo no sé dibujar tan bien xD)

* * *

><p>Los días fueron pasando sin demasiadas novedades. El invierno por fin había dejado entrar a la primavera y los días empezaban a ser algo más cálidos.<p>

Aquel día de finales de marzo Matsuda había convencido a Misa para jugar al escondite por todo el edificio, ya que no le apetecía estar encerrado en una sola habitación todo el día. A la chica le parecía ridícula la idea, pero el muchacho se había puesto tan insistente que ella había terminado aceptando por no oírlo.

Cuando le tocó el turno de esconderse, Misa subió a una de las plantas al azar con el ascensor. Al salir se dio cuenta de que era un pasillo en el que nunca antes había estado. Lo único que tenía que hacer era esconderse en una de las habitaciones, así que se metió en la primera que vio.

Aquello parecía un dormitorio. No había demasiados sitios donde esconderse dentro de aquel lugar, de modo que optó por meterse bajo la cama.

La chica empezó a preguntarse que de quién podría ser aquel cuarto cuando se fijó en que se escuchaba ruido de agua y de manejo de grifos en el baño. Había alguien ahí dentro, así que lo mejor era salir de la habitación cuanto antes. Sin embargo, también se escucharon pasos y la puerta del baño se abrió. Ya no le daba tiempo a salir sin ser descubierta, así que ella permaneció escondida debajo de la cama sin hacer ruido.

Desde allí pudo ver que era L el que salía del baño completamente empapado y llevando simplemente una toalla atada en la cintura y otra echada sobre la cabeza. El chico iba silbando una canción totalmente ajeno a que Misa había entrado, ya que con el sonido del agua de la ducha él no había podido escuchar el ruido que había hecho la puerta de su cuarto cuando entró la chica.

Él se dirigió primero hacia el armario para coger su ropa y después la dejó sobre la cama. La chica vio muy cerca sus pies descalzos… le apeteció hacerle cosquillas y darle el susto de su vida, definitivamente nunca volvería a tener una oportunidad como esa para fastidiar a L.

Sin embargo, el chico apartó el pie por casualidad justo cuando ella sacaba la mano de debajo de la cama y daba una palmada contra el suelo. En cuanto él vio aquella mano fina y con las uñas pintadas la reconoció y se sonrojó un poco de la vergüenza de que una chica lo hubiera pillado así, mientras se aseguraba de que llevaba bien atada la toalla a la cintura…

-Misa, ¿qué estás haciendo? – le preguntó él entonces con voz bastante tranquila para la situación – No me digas que ahora eres una mirona…

-¡¿Qué?! – exclamó ella saliendo de debajo de la cama – ¿Qué te has creído? No me interesas. Si estoy aquí es solo por ese estúpido juego de Matsuda…

-¿Espiar a la gente mientras se ducha? ¡Vaya! Jamás me lo habría imaginado de él – le respondió el chico.

-Eres muy malpensado… El juego es el escondite normal de toda la vida – le explicó y L asintió.

El chico empezó a frotarse el pelo con la otra toalla que llevaba en la cabeza para terminar de secárselo. Misa se fijó mejor en él, aunque le costara admitirlo lo cierto es que no podía quejarse demasiado de las vistas en ese momento…

-¿Cómo lo haces? – le preguntó ella entonces.

-¿El qué? – preguntó él confuso.

-Siempre estás comiendo y te pasas el día frente al ordenador, ¿cómo es que no engordas ni un poquito?

-Ya te lo dije… Solo hay que usar la materia gris – contestó él tranquilamente cuando vio la sombra de unos zapatos por debajo de la puerta.

Rápidamente empujó a la chica dentro del baño. Ella iba a protestar, pero él le mandó callar con un gesto mientras se volvía a salir.

-¡Te encontré Misa-Misa! – exclamó Matsuda entrando a la habitación sin pedir antes permiso ni nada.

-¿Te parece bonito entrar así en los cuartos de los demás? – le preguntó L.

-¿Eh? ¡Perdón! – se disculpó él al ver al detective recién salido de la ducha – Pero juraría que había escuchado la voz de Misa-Misa aquí dentro…

L lo miró haciéndose el extrañado.

-Deben de ser imaginaciones tuyas… Hoy no la he visto – mintió – ¿Y cómo es que la estás buscando? ¿No se supone que tendría que estar contigo?

-Es que estamos jugando al escondite… – respondió Matsuda – Me pareció buena idea hacer algo distinto para variar…

-Ah, supongo que eso está bien – asintió L – Pues suerte y a ver si me contáis quién gana.

-Vale, voy a seguirla buscando entonces – se despidió el chico y salió de la habitación.

Misa había estado escuchando la conversación escondida mientras trataba de no reírse de lo inocente y fácil de engañar que era Matsuda, y cuando el policía se fue la chica salió del baño.

-Uff, por los pelos. Muchas gracias – le dijo ella a L sonriéndole.

El chico se quedó un poco sorprendido. Misa le estaba dando las gracias y le estaba sonriendo… ¿Qué podría ser lo siguiente? ¿Un besito en la mejilla igual que el que le dio hacía tiempo? Eso sería agradable…

L sacudió la cabeza. ¿Por qué estaba pensando en eso?

-De nada, y bueno, ahora si no te importa voy a pasar al baño a vestirme – le respondió él.

Misa se tumbó en la cama y se quedó mirando hacia el techo. Estaba claro que L era un chico muy raro… tan pronto la estaba molestando como ayudándola. Nunca lo entendería…

Él no tardó mucho en volver a aparecer, ya vestido con su mismo estilo de siempre.

-Deja que te peine – le dijo ella entonces fijándose en cómo se le había quedado el pelo al chico.

Estaba claro que después de habérselo secado con la toalla no había vuelto a pasarse el peine… Quizás eso explicase por qué siempre lo llevaba así.

-¿Para qué quieres peinarme? – preguntó el chico extrañado mientras la veía levantarse un momento para ir a por un peine del baño.

-Estoy intentando ser amable. Siéntate aquí que te deje el pelo bien – le ordenó Misa sentándose de nuevo en la cama y palmeando justo al lado de donde estaba ella.

L obedeció no muy seguro de querer cambiar su look y la chica entonces empezó a pasarle el peine. Él tenía el pelo bastante menos enredado de lo que parecía en un principio… Lo malo vino a la hora de distribuir los mechones ya peinados, ninguna combinación parecía quedarle bien al chico.

-¡Jolines! – se quejó ella – Tienes un pelo muy raro… ¿Quieres que te lo corte?

-Ni se te ocurra – contestó él sin dudarlo un segundo.

-Te gusta ser raro, ¿eh? – le dijo Misa – ¿Entonces cómo te lo dejo?

L respiró aliviado, se libraría del cambio de look.

-Toma la toalla – le dijo él pasándosela – No deberías complicarte con la peluquería.

-De acuerdo – contestó ella entendiendo el mensaje.

Misa se dio cuenta de que el peinado que mejor le quedaba al detective era el que siempre llevaba, así que le puso la toalla en el pelo y volvió a revolvérselo para dejárselo alborotado de nuevo.

-Perfecto – le dijo ella cuando terminó con la sesión de peluquería – Este es el estilo que mejor te queda.

Él sonrió, parecía que la chica se lo había pasado bien haciendo de peluquera.

-En fin, ya es hora de que baje a seguir trabajando – le dijo el chico poniéndose en pie.

-Pero si ya habéis resuelto el caso, ¿no? – se extrañó ella.

-Aún queda encontrar a esos dos que nos ayudaron – respondió él pensativo.

Mello y una chica que había colaborado con él. Sabiendo que él no colaboraba con cualquiera y conociendo que la chica de la que habían hablado podía utilizar ciertas técnicas de lucha que no muchos dominaban, L ya tenía una sospechosa en mente.

-Sabía que pasaría esto tarde o temprano… – murmuró el chico mirando hacia algún punto perdido a través de la ventana de la habitación.

Misa lo miró confusa, él parecía algo preocupado.

-¿De qué hablas? – le preguntó ella.

-De mi hermana pequeña – contestó el chico.

-¿Qué? No sabía que tuvieras una hermana – le respondió ella sorprendida.

-Nunca me lo habías preguntado – le dijo L encogiéndose de hombros.

* * *

><p>Near estaba construyendo un castillo de cartas mientras buscaba información en el ordenador… Su vista estaba fija en la pantalla, pero él era capaz de ir colocándolas de una forma tal que era difícil que se cayeran.<p>

-¡Qué habilidoso! – exclamó Sayu entonces sorprendida al ver lo que Near llevaba construido del castillo de cartas.

Ella acababa de entrar a la sala acompañada por Matsuda, con el cual se había topado en el pasillo buscando a Misa, que parecía haber encontrado un buen lugar jugando al escondite. Sayu había decidido hacer una visita a los chicos, ya que hacía tiempo que no los veía y tenía algo que proponerles.

-Hola Sayu, cuánto tiempo. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – le preguntó Near al verla.

-Pues es que… venía a pediros un favor. Mañana tengo el día libre y me encantaría pasarlo en el campo para ver los cerezos en flor, pero ninguna de mis amigas parece dispuesta a ir y, bueno, sola tampoco quiero ir yo – respondió ella – Así que, ¿a alguno de vosotros le gustaría acompañarme?

-Yo voy contigo, Sayu – se ofreció Matsuda nada más escuchar la pregunta de la chica.

-De acuerdo. ¿Alguien más se apunta? – volvió a preguntar ella. La idea de ir a solas con el policía un día entero la ponía nerviosa.

-Creo… que a todos nosotros nos vendría bien tomarnos un día de descanso – contestó L entonces entrando a la habitación acompañado por Misa.

-¡Genial! – exclamó la chica entonces – Gracias por aceptar. Lo pasaremos muy bien.

Los detectives llevaban unos cuantos días trabajando bastante en buscar alguna pista sobre Mello o Yuko sin encontrar nada interesante, así que quizás no estaría mal dejarlo por un día y salir a despejarse…

-Por fin te encuentro, Misa-Misa – le dijo Matsuda alegremente entonces a la chica.

-Más bien ella se ha dejado ver – comentó Near mientras continuaba con su castillo.

-¡Exacto! – exclamó Misa – De modo que soy la ganadora.

-¿Le ponemos algún castigo al perdedor? – preguntó Sayu divertida.

-¡Qué buena idea! Se me está ocurriendo algo… – le contestó Misa y le contó su plan al oído a la chica de tal forma que ninguno de los muchachos pudiera enterarse.

-¡Qué bien lo vamos a pasar mañana! – exclamó Sayu en cuanto supo todo.

-Ese "vamos" no me incluye, ¿verdad? – preguntó Matsuda no muy seguro al ver cómo lo estaban mirando las chicas en ese momento.

* * *

><p>Yuko volvió al piso de los chicos cansada de haber estado otro día entero más pateando la ciudad sin resultados… Sabía que su hermano era muy difícil de localizar, pero empezaba a pensar que estaba perdiendo el tiempo.<p>

-¿Habéis averiguado algo? – les preguntó ella con algo de esperanza.

-Nada – le dijo Matt y la chica suspiró dejándose caer en el sofá.

-Pareces muy agotada. ¿Qué tal si mañana nos tomamos todos un pequeño descanso? Podríamos ir a algún sitio… – propuso Mello.

-De acuerdo, supongo que no es mala idea – respondió Yuko encogiéndose de hombros – Podríamos ir a ver un campo de cerezos en flor. En esta época mucha gente se reúne allí para pasar el día.

-¡Sí, me gusta la idea! – exclamó Matt – ¡Fiesta! ¡Fiesta!

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente los chicos se levantaron temprano para preparar las cosas, sobre todo comida. Al final Matt cargó un montón de fiambreras hasta arriba de alimento.<p>

-¿Dónde vas con todo eso? – le preguntó Yuko alucinada – Solo somos tres…

-Pienso pasarme todo el día comiendo a la sombra de los árboles – le contestó el pelirrojo.

-Bonito plan… – murmuró ella, aunque realmente no sabía si sentir algo de vergüenza ajena o si envidiarlo.

Tras cargar todas las cosas en el coche salieron de marcha. El sol brillaba con fuerza en todo lo alto, lo cual daba bastante alegría al día.

-La primavera ya está aquí – dijo Yuko al salir del coche y ver aquella estampa.

Los pétalos de flor de cerezo caían por todas partes. Era muy parecido a una nevada, solo que los pétalos eran rosados y que no hacía nada de frío.

-¡Me encanta esto! – exclamó la chica – Es justo como aparece en los animes.

-Oye, tenemos que sacar las cosas del coche, ¿nos ayudas, Yuko? – le preguntó Mello.

-¡Voy! – contestó ella poniéndose una mano en la frente a lo militar.

Entre los tres pusieron un mantel bastante grande en el suelo justo debajo de un árbol, luego sacaron del coche las cosas y las dejaron allí también. Después se sentaron sobre el mantel y los chicos empezaron a comer mientras Yuko se entretenía con una revista de moda.

Matt encendió un cigarrillo entonces.

-Puaj, ¿ya estás otra vez fumando? – le preguntó Yuko. Podía soportar el humo, pero no le agradaba demasiado.

-Algún vicio hay que tener – le contestó Matt encogiéndose de hombros.

-Entonces creo que voy a aprovechar para dar un paseo – les dijo ella a los chicos soltando la revista y poniéndose en pie.

-De acuerdo, pero ten cuidado. Aquí es fácil perderse con tantos árboles iguales – le advirtió Mello.

-No te preocupes. Volveré sana y salva – respondió la chica alzando uno de sus pulgares.


	12. Capítulo 12

Hola gente, lo primero de todo desearos una feliz Navidad (o lo que queda de ella) y un próspero año 2015.

A mí también me encantaría haber estado en el lugar de Misa y haber pillado a L recién salido de la ducha wajaja! (¿y a quién de nosotras no?)

Bueno, aquí os traigo un capítulo nuevo, en la vida me había reído tanto escribiendo algo, la verdad... Así que espero que también sea de vuestro agrado. Esta vez hay un pequeño cameo... necesitaba a tres idiotas así que en lugar de crear tres OC he preferido pedirles una pequeña ayuda a Shirokawa, Sarashina y Kurosaki de Kaichou wa Maid-sama... (no os preocupéis, no necesitáis entender nada de este anime si no lo habéis visto)

* * *

><p>Por fin habían llegado a aquel campo lleno de cerezos en flor donde pensaban pasar una buena parte del resto del sábado. Sayu había conseguido reclutar al final para la excursión a Matsuda, L, Near y Misa.<p>

-¿Has traído eso, Misa? – le preguntó Sayu a la chica en voz baja.

-Sí, todo lo necesario para nuestro plan viene aquí – le contestó ella en el mismo tono, señalándole una caja de cartón bastante grande que estaba al fondo del maletero.

-Perfecto – respondió la otra chica – De momento déjala ahí. Ya habrá tiempo para sacarla ahora después.

L las miró de reojo, ya había abierto la caja un rato antes cuando estaba cargando algunas cosas en el coche y sin que ninguna de ellas dos se diera cuenta. Estaba llena de pelucas, accesorios y algún que otro disfraz. De hecho, a juzgar por la cantidad de cosas que habían traído ahí guardadas, el chico pensó que lo más seguro sería que no se conformasen solo con "castigar" a Matsuda…

-¿Jugamos a las cartas? – preguntó Near entonces mostrando una baraja.

-Vale. Verás la paliza que os doy a todos – le respondió Misa.

Repartieron las cartas y empezaron el juego.

-Lo de la paliza… no será con las cartas que te han salido – le dijo L a Misa.

-¿Las estás viendo a propósito? ¡Eso es trampa! – exclamó ella.

-¿Y qué voy a hacer si tú no las ocultas bien? – le preguntó él tranquilamente mientras la chica trataba de verle las cartas también, aunque sin obtener resultado.

-Chicos, tranquilidad. Solo es un juego, no hace falta que os peleéis – les dijo Sayu con una sonrisa.

Siguieron jugando un rato más hasta que las chicas empezaron a aburrirse de que L estuviera ganando prácticamente todas las partidas. Ambas se levantaron y se dirigieron a por aquella caja de cartón dispuestas a llevar a cabo su plan.

-Ahora es el mejor momento porque se estarán creyendo que nos hemos olvidado de lo del castigo del perdedor – dijo Sayu mientras abría el maletero del coche.

-Sí, les engañaremos diciéndoles que esto que traemos es comida… pero ninguno de los tres sospechará de que les vamos a obligar a disfrazarse y que les vamos a echar muchas fotos – respondió Misa.

Entre las dos arrastraron la caja hasta fuera y la dejaron en el suelo.

-¿Qué has echado al final? – le preguntó Sayu a Misa.

-Una peluca roja, otra verde, azul, amarilla, morada, multicolor – empezó a enumerar L que las había seguido sin que se hubieran dado cuenta – También algo de maquillaje, diversos disfraces, collares, pulseras… Ah, y unas orejas de gato.

-Exacto – contestó Misa – ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Y có… cómo sabes lo que hay aquí dentro? – le preguntó alucinada. Había sido tan exacto…

-Vaya Ryuzaki, a ti no hay quien te engañe – le dijo Sayu sorprendida.

-¿Debería contárselo también a los demás ahora que aún tienen tiempo para escapar? – les preguntó él y ambas tragaron saliva.

-Espera – le pidió Sayu al chico antes de que se fuera – No te disfrazaremos a ti si no dices nada.

-No es suficiente, ¿cómo sé que no cambiaréis de opinión después? – les siguió preguntando él no demasiado convencido.

Misa se puso a rebuscar en el maletero… Estaba segura de que tenía que haber algo con lo que poder comprar su silencio.

-De acuerdo Ryuzaki. Guárdanos el secreto y te daremos no una, sino un montón de fresas – le dijo la chica sacando del maletero una bolsa hasta arriba de esas frutas. [NdA: en referencia a una frase de L, al menos en español castellano]

-Por ahí tendríais que haber empezado – respondió L aceptando la bolsa.

* * *

><p>Mello tenía razón. En aquel bosque de cerezos era fácil perderse ya que el paisaje era muy parecido a lo largo de toda su extensión… Hasta los corrillos de gente reunida parecían muy similares entre ellos.<p>

-¿Y… y ahora qué hago? Aquí no hay nada más que árboles y mucha gente a la que no conozco de nada – le dijo Yuko a Mello por teléfono.

-¿Pero no te he dicho que tuvieras cuidado para no perderte? – le preguntó el chico – Está bien, saldré a buscarte. Espérame donde estés, ¿entendido? Si los dos nos movemos a la vez tardaremos más en encontrarnos.

-Lo sé, lo sé… – respondió ella con aburrimiento.

Yuko suspiró tras colgar la llamada. Debería haberle hecho caso a Mello desde el principio y haber tenido más cuidado para no perderse…

De momento no podía hacer otra cosa más que esperar a que llegaran a por ella, así que la chica se sentó al pie de un árbol mientras observaba cómo los pétalos de los cerezos iban cubriendo el suelo de un color rosado poco a poco.

Sin embargo, ya se aproximaba peligrosamente la hora de comer y el olor de la comida que había traído la gente empezaba a llegar hasta la chica, lo cual hizo que le entrara bastante hambre y que le empezara a rugir el estómago.

Yuko enterró su cara entre sus rodillas y cerró los ojos. Mientras había ido andando había estado más atenta a las caras de la gente que se cruzaba que al camino que iba siguiendo, ya que tenía la corazonada de que su hermano no podía andar muy lejos. Sin embargo, no había encontrado ni rastro del muchacho y encima se había perdido, por no hablar de que ahora estaba muerta de hambre. Era una situación tan ridícula que sintió ganas de llorar…

-¿Qué te pasa, Yuko? – escuchó que le preguntaban y al momento notó una mano acariciándole la cabeza.

La chica levantó la vista sorprendida. Ahí estaba su hermano, sentado justo enfrente y mirándola con una expresión de esas que la gente no solía entender, pero que ella no tardó en identificar como de una mezcla de preocupación y alegría.

Misa y Sayu ya habían vuelto junto con Near y Matsuda, pero L había preferido irse a dar un pequeño paseo con su bolsa de fresas y se había encontrado a Yuko ahí sentada con pinta de estar hambrienta.

El encuentro en parte había sido casualidad y en parte no, ya que aunque supuestamente era un día de descanso para él, también había estado rastreando la zona porque sabía de sobra que a su hermana le gustaba la cultura japonesa y era probable en un muy alto porcentaje que la chica quisiera ir a ver los cerezos en flor… La casualidad era haber elegido el mismo día.

-¡Estás aquí, hermano! – exclamó Yuko con alegría mientras lo abrazaba. Con cualquier otra persona L se lo hubiera pensado un poco más pero con ella no le hacía falta, de modo que no dudó en devolvérselo.

-Por cierto, mira lo que tengo – le dijo L entonces mostrándole la bolsa de fresas que Misa y Sayu le habían dado – Puedes comerte las que quieras, que te veo con hambre.

-La verdad es que sí tengo bastante hambre, así que muchas gracias – le sonrió ella – Oye… ¿con qué nombre tengo que llamarte aquí? – preguntó entonces – Como utilizas tantos nombres falsos…

-Aquí me llamarás Ryuzaki – respondió él.

-Vale. Pues Ryuzaki, antes de empezarme a comer tus fresas quiero que sepas que te he echado mucho de menos – contestó la chica.

-Yo a ti también, enana.

-Hay tantas cosas de las que me gustaría hablar… – murmuró ella – No sé ni por dónde empezar – añadió riéndose un poco.

-Entonces ya hablaremos luego tranquilamente, ¿vale? – le dijo el chico – Ahora debería volver con los demás… Tú puedes venir también si quieres.

-Estaba esperando a Mello… Aunque él no sabe exactamente dónde estoy, así que podría esperarlo en otro sitio mientras no me mueva de ahí – respondió Yuko acordándose de la conversación que había tenido con el chico antes.

-¿Qué tal está él? – preguntó L.

-Bueno… quitando esa cicatriz que tiene en la cara, por lo demás está perfectamente – le contestó la chica – Y Matt también.

-¿Matt? – le preguntó él sorprendido.

-Sí, el pelirrojo – asintió ella – ¿Por qué has puesto esa cara?

-Eh, por nada importante. Solo por unos rumores que parecen no ser ciertos… Llegaron a decir que tanto Mello como Matt habían muerto – le respondió el chico – Pero en fin, me alegro de que estén bien los dos.

-No tenía ni idea de esos rumores – se disculpó su hermana.

-No te preocupes. Es normal que no lo supieras estando fuera del caso – contestó L – Cuando me encuentre con ellos les preguntaré que cómo se las apañaron para escapar aquel día de todos los peligros que se les presentaron.

* * *

><p>Las chicas habían vuelto junto con Near y Matsuda llevando con ellas esa gran caja de cartón que contenía algunos disfraces y complementos.<p>

-Pero mirad qué trajes tan bonitos – les decía Misa a los chicos mientras se los mostraba.

-Personalmente el que más me gusta es el de maid – opinó Sayu – Matsuda, por favor, quiero verte con este traje puesto. [NdA: maid=criada]

-¿Qué? – preguntó el chico incrédulo.

-Es tu castigo por perder jugando al escondite contra Misa – le explicó.

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, Sayu ya le había quitado la chaqueta y la camisa dejándole simplemente los pantalones. Después le puso el traje de criada.

Mientras tanto, Misa había hecho exactamente lo mismo con Near, solo que le había puesto un traje de enfermera.

-Un segundo, ¿por qué a mí también? – preguntó Near.

-Porque sabemos que a Matsuda le da mucha vergüenza cumplir este castigo en solitario. Así podrá soportarlo más fácilmente – le respondió Sayu.

-Ah, qué buenas personas sois – contestó Near irónico.

-Esto no es justo, ¿por qué no os disfrazáis vosotras también? ¿Y dónde está Ryuzaki? – preguntó Matsuda.

-¿No es obvio? Él se ha largado para librarse de esto – le respondió Near.

Al final, Matsuda se quedó con el traje de maid y una peluca verde, mientras que Near llevaba el de enfermera y una peluca roja.

-Venga, ahora quitaos los pantalones – les dijo Misa y ambos se pusieron rojos.

-No hablas en serio, ¿verdad Misa-Misa? – contestó Matsuda.

-¿A qué viene tanto reparo? Pero si tenéis puesta una falda también… No se os va a ver nada – les siguió diciendo ella restándole importancia al asunto – Además os voy a dejar estos calcetines altos para que no paséis mucho frío… y por si no estáis depilados.

Mientras, Sayu había sacado el estuche de maquillaje y se dispuso a pintarles la cara a ambos.

-Esto es ridículo – se quejaban los chicos mientras los maquillaban.

-Pero si estáis monísimos – les decían ellas.

Terminaron de arreglarlos y consiguieron que ellos se dejaran echar algunas fotos. Las chicas querían inmortalizar el momento, ya que sería muy raro que esos dos volvieran a estar disfrazados de esa manera…

-Hola guapas – los saludó entonces un chico que venía con otros dos amigos y que pasaban por ahí en ese momento. Parecían ir un poco bebidos… – Yo soy Shirokawa y estos dos son Sarashina y Kurosaki.

El tal Shirokawa, que parecía el jefe de todos ellos, se sentó entonces entre Near y Matsuda.

-¡Qué monas sois vosotras dos! – les dijo el tipo pasándoles a ambos un brazo por los hombros.

Sayu y Misa se miraron con los ojos muy abiertos. Si no fuera porque el muchacho imponía respeto con ese aspecto tan rudo que tenía con esos piercings en la cara, se hubieran empezado a partir de la risa.

-Oye chicas, ¿qué os parece si bebemos todos juntos? – les preguntó entonces Shirokawa.

Antes de que pudieran contestar algo, los otros dos amigos del chico se habían sentado también, Kurosaki al lado de Misa y Sarashina junto con Sayu. Estos parecían simpáticos, por lo que las chicas no tardaron en iniciar una conversación sobre cosas poco importantes con ellos.

Matsuda por su parte miraba con rabia al que estaba sentado al lado de Sayu. Si las miradas matasen ese tipo ya la habría palmado sin duda…

-No seáis tímidas ninguna de las dos – les dijo entonces Shirokawa a Near y a Matsuda al ver que no hablaban – Me gustaría conoceros mejor.

Ambos sintieron entonces un escalofrío por la espalda. Tenían que librarse de ese tipo antes de que los descubriera.

-Soy una otaku gamer a la que le gusta disfrazarse de cosplays más que las tres comidas del día – respondió Near tratando de sonar en plan rarito mientras retorcía con un dedo uno de los mechones de la peluca – Me paso el día entero leyendo mangas, colecciono figuritas de todos los animes que veo y voy a todas las conferencias que puedo. De hecho, creo que me voy a ir a una ahora mismo… – terminó de contar mientras se levantaba de su sitio dispuesto a largarse.

-¡No me digas! A mí también me gusta todo eso. ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – le preguntó Shirokawa agarrándolo por el brazo.

-Mejor olvídalo – contestó Near volviéndose a sentar mientras conseguía soltarse del agarre. Ese tipo era capaz de perseguirlo…

-Bueno, ¿y qué hay de ti? – le preguntó entonces Shirokawa a Matsuda.

-Yo… yo me emborracho en fiestas y después salto a la calle por el balcón – respondió el chico rebuscando entre sus recuerdos más extraños.

-¿En serio? Veo que te gusta el riesgo… ¡Creo que me he enamorado aún más de vosotras! – exclamó el chico – ¡Lo he decidido! ¿Qué os parece si nos casamos?

Sayu dirigió una mirada de desesperación a Matsuda. Los chicos estaban metidos en un buen lío por su culpa. Si no se le hubiera ocurrido lo del "castigo" aquello no estaría pasando…

-Eh, ¿qué está ocurriendo aquí? – preguntó la voz de L a sus espaldas entonces.

-Le… les acaban de pedir matrimonio – contestó Sayu señalando a los individuos implicados.

-¿En serio? Pues lo siento mucho… porque son mis novias – le dijo L a Shirokawa.

Tanto Near como Matsuda se tuvieron que tragar las ganas de lanzarle miradas no demasiado amistosas a L por lo que acababa de decir.

-Exacto – contestaron los dos a la vez asintiendo exageradamente.

-Así que… deberías dejarlas en paz – continuó diciendo L.

-Oh, es una pena… Aunque no es justo que tengas aquí un montón de chicas para ti solo – le contestó Shirokawa cogiendo a Misa del brazo – Por ejemplo, ¿qué te parece si me dejas a la rubia?

-¿Pues sabes? Creo que no me parece bien – respondió él entrecerrando los ojos.

-¡Qué aburrido eres! ¿Verdad que tú sí te quieres venir conmigo? – le preguntó Shirokawa a Misa.

-¡Ay! Suéltame – se quejó ella. No le hacía mucha gracia ese chico y menos que la tuviera agarrada por el brazo de esa manera.

Entonces L le dio una patada a la bebida que el tipo tenía en la otra mano, haciendo que tanto el vaso como el contenido salieran disparados bien lejos.

-En la próxima mi blanco serás tú y no seré tan blando – le advirtió con seriedad.

Shirokawa soltó a Misa lleno de miedo y tanto él como sus otros dos amigos salieron corriendo de ahí lo más rápido que pudieron.

-Por fin se marchan – dijo Matsuda aliviado.

-Gracias… – murmuró Misa mirando hacia el suelo. De nuevo había tenido que ayudarla L… – Los otros dos eran simpáticos, pero el que me ha agarrado daba algo de miedo.

-No hay de qué… – le respondió él mientras empezaba a buscar a su hermana con la mirada – Yuko, ¿dónde estás?

-Aquí – contestó ella.

La chica había permanecido observándolo todo al pie de un árbol. Podría haber colaborado, pero sabía que su hermano era capaz de apañárselas bien solo, aparte de que alguien tenía que cuidar de las fresas.

-Gracias por cuidar de mis fresas durante la pelea – le dijo L a Yuko.

-De nada… Aunque me he comido algunas mientras – respondió ella.

Misa, Matsuda y Sayu se sorprendieron al ver a la chica acercarse hasta donde ellos estaban. Tenía el pelo moreno que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, unos ojos grandes y grises y la piel bastante pálida. No tenía marcas oscuras bajo los ojos, pero aun así se parecía muchísimo a L.

-Es tu hermana, ¿verdad? – le preguntó Misa a L recordando que él le había hablado sobre la existencia de la chica el día anterior.

-Así es. Podéis llamarla Yuko – se la presentó él.

-Encantada – los saludó ella – Near, ¿qué te han hecho? – le preguntó Yuko entonces al chico al verlo con aquel traje de enfermera y la peluca roja.

Nunca tuvo una buena oportunidad para decírselo, pero a la chica le había gustado él cuando ambos estaban en el orfanato, de modo que lo conocía bastante bien…

Puede que hubiera pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se hubiesen visto y que esos sentimientos se hubiesen perdido con los años, pero estaba segura de que él no había cambiado mucho y que por tanto no se había puesto eso por voluntad propia.

-Yuko… ¿precisamente tienes que venir cuando nos han disfrazado de esta forma tan ridícula? – le preguntó él con algo de vergüenza – Aunque de todas formas me alegro mucho de verte después de tanto tiempo.

-Yo también me alegro de verte – le dijo ella – Ah, y en mi opinión estás muy guapo así disfrazado, Near. El traje es muy chulo.

-Esta persona de aquí no es Near, es Natalie – dijo de broma L y todos menos el aludido empezaron a reírse.

-No lo sería si alguien nos hubiera avisado de que nos iban a disfrazar en vez de haberse dejado comprar seguramente por ese saquete de fresas – le respondió él acordándose de haber visto antes en el coche esa bolsa.

-¿Es cierto eso? – preguntó Yuko y L sonrió de forma sospechosa dándole a entender que sí – ¡Qué malo! ¡Castiguémosle con un ataque de cosquillas!

-¡A por él! – le respondió Near.

Entre Yuko y Near tiraron a L al suelo y le empezaron a hacer cosquillas por la barriga, con lo que hicieron que el chico empezara a reírse.

-Ríndete, hermanito – le decía ella.

-De eso nada – le contestó el chico entre risas.

L le puso a cada uno de sus atacantes una mano en la cara para taparles los ojos y poder deshacerse así de los dos con facilidad.

-¡Jo! Siempre eres capaz de escapar… – se quejó su hermana y él le puso una mano sobre el pelo.

-¿Qué os parece si en vez de reñir comemos algo mientras esperamos a Mello? – les preguntó L.

-¿Mello? – preguntó Sayu preocupada – E… ¡espera! ¿No será el mismo que me secuestró?

-Sí, es el mismo – respondió Near – Pero no te preocupes, esta vez no te hará nada.

-De hecho te dejo que tengas en parte tu venganza disfrazándolo con algún otro traje de esos – le dijo L a Sayu señalando la caja de los disfraces.


	13. Capítulo 13

Hola, hola, muchas gracias por el apoyo a esta historia ya sea mediante reviews, follows o favoritos. También a los lectores silenciosos, que puedo ver que hay muchos (todavía no me he comido a nadie, podéis decirme algo si queréis jaja).

No sé muy bien cuándo subiré el siguiente capítulo, ya que mis profes se han encargado de que no me aburra estas vacaciones dándome bastante tarea (irónica~qué majos ellos), pero quería publicar la última parte de lo de los cerezos antes de terminar el año, así que aquí está. Espero que os guste:

* * *

><p>Mello se había puesto a buscar a Yuko por todo aquel bosque de cerezos. Ella no había podido ofrecerle ninguna pista clara que pudiera aclararle el rumbo que había seguido, de modo que él estaba caminando al azar.<p>

De todos modos, la chica no podía haberse ido demasiado lejos, aunque él empezaba a preocuparse porque estaba tardando más de lo previsto en encontrarla…

Pensó que quizás debería llamarla de nuevo, así que miró el móvil. No sabía ni por qué, pero se tenía puesta de fondo de pantalla una foto con la chica, la cual se la había echado Matt a ambos unos días antes por hacer el tonto más que por otra cosa.

-¡Mello! – escuchó que lo llamaba la voz de Yuko entonces y el chico se guardó el móvil inmediatamente.

Se giró y vio que la chica estaba en uno de los corrillos de gente. Le sorprendió que junto a ella estuviera su hermano entre otras personas, pero le sorprendió aún más que hubiera cosplayers y todo en el grupo…

Una de las chicas pareció asustarse un poco al verlo acercarse hasta donde estaban todos ellos y entonces se dio cuenta de que se trataba de la hermana de Light, a la cual había mandado secuestrar un tiempo atrás.

-Por fin damos contigo – le dijo Mello a L – Llevábamos unas semanas buscándote.

-Lo sé. De hecho nosotros también os estábamos buscando – le contestó él.

A pesar de ver a Mello tan tranquilo a Sayu le seguía pareciendo un tipo peligroso, de modo que se escondió detrás de Matsuda, que aún llevaba el traje de maid puesto ya que ellas todavía no los habían dejado cambiarse de ropa.

-No tienes que temerle, Sayu – le dijo Near para darle ánimos.

Entonces Mello se quedó mirando a "la enfermera" ya que había reconocido su voz.

-¿Near? – preguntó empezándose a partir de risa.

Debido a la rivalidad existente entre los dos, tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad de poder reírse de esas pintas que llevaba el otro chico.

-No… ¡No te temo! – exclamó Sayu entonces.

Todos la miraron sorprendidos por su repentina respuesta. La chica salió de detrás de Matsuda, se levantó y agarró a Mello por un brazo.

-¡Vamos a disfrazarlo también! – siguió diciendo ella.

Misa también se puso en pie y ayudó a sujetar a Mello para que no se les escapara.

-¡Bien dicho! Y ahora… – dijo Yuko sacando de la caja un traje al azar, que resultó ser de hada de los bosques – ¡Tachán! Este te ha tocado.

-¿Qué? ¡Ni se os ocurra! – se quejó Mello entonces tratando de soltarse.

Entre todas las chicas consiguieron ponerle el traje, aunque por encima de lo que él ya traía puesto, ya que solo dejó que le quitaran la chaqueta. Aun así, eso no impidió que además del traje le pusieran los accesorios, entre los cuales destacaban unas alas de insecto que al muchacho no le quedaban bien en absoluto.

-Y ahora maquillaje – dijo Misa sacando el estuche.

-¡Eso sí que no! – se seguía quejando él.

-Estate quieto – le pidió Yuko – Te dejaremos tranquilo antes si dejas de moverte.

-¿No crees que me dejaríais tranquilo antes si pasáis del maquillaje directamente? – le preguntó el chico.

-¡Ni hablar! – exclamó Misa – Sayu lo pasó muy mal por tu culpa cuando la secuestraste. Esto es lo mínimo que podrías hacer por ella para compensarla.

-¡Eso es cierto! Estuvo deprimida mucho tiempo, así que ahora sufre tú también un poco – dijo Matsuda levantándose de su sitio para ayudar a las chicas.

-Gracias – les dijo Sayu con una sonrisa a todos por animarla.

L y Near miraban tranquilamente sentados el espectáculo que estaban montando entre el resto en ese momento.

-Parece que Mello se ha metido en un buen lío – comentó Near tratando de no reírse.

-Bueno, él se lo ha buscado – respondió L mientras pinchaba con un tenedor un trozo de pastel – Por cierto, que no te extrañe si ves aparecer a Matt… Parece que también sobrevivió.

-¿En serio? Entonces estarás orgulloso de tus alumnos – contestó Near. Era una buena noticia sin duda que tanto él como Mello y Matt siguieran con vida.

-Por supuesto – respondió él con una sonrisa y a continuación se echó a la boca el trozo de pastel que ya tenía pinchado.

Mientras ellos hablaban, el resto había terminado de "arreglar" a Mello. Como el chico ya tenía el pelo largo de por sí, habían decidido no ponerle una peluca.

Yuko ahora estaba entretenida viendo todos los disfraces y accesorios que quedaban en la caja.

-Déjame ponerte las orejas de neko, porfa – le pidió Yuko a L acercándose entonces con ellas en la mano y sentándose al lado de los dos chicos, y el moreno agachó la cabeza para que la chica las pusiera más fácilmente – ¿Dejarás que te pinte también la nariz de negro y unas rayitas en las mejillas? [NdA: neko=gato]

-Bueno… más ridículo que estos no voy a hacer con una poquita de pintura – le contestó él.

-Muy gracioso… – murmuró Near.

Yuko le pintó a L un círculo en la nariz y tres rayas en cada mejilla con la ayuda de un lápiz negro para sombra de ojos.

-¡Qué mono el gatito! – exclamó la chica cuando terminó su trabajo.

-Yuko, ¿me puedes hacer un favor? – le preguntó Near entonces en voz muy baja – ¿Puedes pedirles las llaves del coche a Misa o a Sayu? Han guardado dentro mi ropa y la de Matsuda y después lo han cerrado para que no podamos recuperarla.

-¿Qué pasa si se las pides tú? – le preguntó la chica.

-Que no me las dan – respondió él.

-Mi pobre Natalie – le dijo ella acariciándole la peluca mientras trataba de no reírse.

-Bueno… ¿me vas a ayudar o no? – le siguió preguntando él con un goterón en la cabeza, preguntándose que cuánto tiempo iba a durar esa tontería.

-No – contestó Yuko simplemente mientras le quitaba a su hermano el último trozo del pastel que él se estaba comiendo.

L la miró haciéndose el enfadado, se había dejado la parte del pastel que más le gustaba para el final… y la chica se la había quitado sin avisar siquiera.

-Solo por eso voy a ir a por otro pastel – dijo L levantándose – Y me lo comeré lejos de ti – añadió haciéndose el enfadado.

Yuko le sacó la lengua y los dos hermanos empezaron a reírse. Se llevaban bastante bien, de eso no había duda. Después el chico se dirigió hacia donde estaban los demás, que era también donde habían dejado la comida, ya que estaba dispuesto realmente a comerse otro pastel.

-¿Y por qué no me quieres ayudar? Venga Yuko… Somos amigos, ¿no? – le siguió diciendo entonces Near a Yuko poniendo cara de niño bueno.

La chica miró hacia el suelo. Acababa de recordar por qué tiempo atrás nunca le había confesado a él que le gustaba. Yuko siempre había percibido que estaba en la "friend zone" del chico. Eran amigos, y nada más que eso.

-Porque estás muy gracioso así vestido – contestó ella poniendo una sonrisa en su cara.

Se sentía algo triste, pero eso que estaba pensando pertenecía ya al pasado, por tanto no merecía la pena darle más vueltas y estarse preocupando.

-Llevar esto puesto es vergonzoso – les dijo Mello entonces sentándose justo al otro lado de la chica.

-Tú también estás muy mono – le respondió Yuko al recién llegado y este pareció enrojecer un poco.

-¡No digas estupideces! – contestó el chico algo alterado.

-De acuerdo, Micaela – respondió ella tratando de aguantarse la risa, aunque a Near sí que se le escaparon un par de carcajadas a pesar de que acababa de sufrir la misma broma.

-¿Mi… Micaela? – preguntó Mello alucinado – ¡Retira eso!

-Vamos… no te enfades por tan poca cosa – le dijo ella poniendo cara de niña buena.

-Si te sirve de consuelo a mí también me han hecho la misma bromita – contestó Near.

-Cierto… y no se ha quejado tanto – respondió Yuko.

En ese momento apareció Matt por detrás de ellos, ya que había reconocido sus voces y se había acercado hasta donde estaban.

-Tíos, ¿de qué vais vestidos? – les preguntó él con un goterón en la cabeza – Carnaval ya pasó hace más de un mes.

-Matt… ¡No es lo que parece! – exclamó Yuko de guasa empezando a reírse de nuevo.

-Exacto. Estas locas nos han vestido así – dijo Mello – ¿Y se puede saber qué haces tú aquí?

-Me aburría allí yo solo esperando, así que salí a ver dónde estabais – les explicó – ¡Mis compis queridos! ¡Cuánto tiempo hacía que no estábamos juntos todos nosotros! – exclamó Matt abarcándolos a los tres con un abrazo.

En ese momento L carraspeó por detrás de ellos.

-Lamento interrumpir este momento tan encantador, pero creo que ambos nos debéis una explicación – dijo el chico señalando a Matt y a Mello – Creíamos que habíais muerto durante aquella misión de finales de enero, ¿cómo os las apañasteis para escapar?

-Ah, eso. Bueno… en realidad no fue difícil. Engañé a esos tipos con un muñeco pelele que era idéntico a mí – explicó Matt – Mientras disparaban yo me escondí en el coche.

-Y yo por mi parte, escribí mi nombre al mismo tiempo que lo hacía la señorita Takada, pero terminé estampando aquel camión – les dijo Mello – Solo quedé inconsciente durante unos minutos… Tuve suerte de poder escapar antes de que ella incendiara el camión y se suicidara.

-Son unas explicaciones un tanto… extrañas – opinó Near sin llegar a creérselas demasiado.

-Sin embargo aquí los tienes a los dos… – le contestó L.

-Como sea, me alegro mucho de que todos nosotros estemos juntos otra vez – dijo Yuko.

-Y volviendo a temas más alegres, lo he decidido… ¡Yo también quiero disfrazarme! – exclamó Matt entonces.

-Pues solo por decir eso te voy a dar un traje que me ha gustado mucho cuando lo he visto – le respondió Yuko levantándose y yendo hasta donde estaba la caja – ¡Aquí está! – exclamó tras haber revuelto un poco el contenido.

-¿Un traje de hippie? – preguntó el chico algo extrañado.

-Viene con una guitarrita – le siguió diciendo la chica y a él parecieron iluminársele los ojos.

-Creo que la peluca multicolor también le iría genial – sugirió Sayu al verlos eligiendo el traje.

-Sí, me gusta también. ¡Paz y amor, amigos! – exclamó él llevándose todas las cosas que las chicas le estaban indicando.

-Oye, ¿por qué su traje es el único que es de hombre? – preguntó Mello.

-Porque es el único de vosotros que se ha ofrecido voluntario para disfrazarse – explicó Yuko.

El disfraz de Matt era bastante simple, pantalones y chaleco de colores muy vivos y una cinta con una flor para ponérsela en el pelo, y a eso había que sumarle la peluca multicolor. En cuanto se lo puso todo, empezó a tocar la guitarrita de juguete y cantó un par de canciones de los 60, aunque poniendo una voz bastante aguda.

-¡Cállate ya, por favor! – le pidieron a la vez todos cuando iba a empezar la tercera canción.

Todos estaban tapándose los oídos por la vocecita que el chico estaba poniendo para cantar, aunque se notaba bastante que lo estaba haciendo así aposta.

-¡Qué sosos sois! – exclamó Matt – Pues si vosotros no aceptáis mi arte me voy a cantarles a los vecinos…

El chico se levantó y se fue hacia el corrillo de gente más cercano dispuesto a continuar con su peculiar concierto.

-¿Qué? ¿Adónde crees que vas, loco? – le preguntó Mello yendo detrás de él.

-Vamos a pararle los pies antes de que moleste a más gente – dijo Misa y Sayu asintió.

Al verse perseguido, Matt salió corriendo entre risas. Continuaría cantando en la otra punta del bosque. Si querían pillarlo iban a tener que ir hasta muy, muy lejos.

L y Matsuda también se apuntaron a la caza del chico, con lo que al final fueron detrás de Matt todos menos Yuko y Near, ya que alguien tenía que quedarse para vigilar las cosas.

Tras una buena carrera, finalmente fue L quien alcanzó a Matt y lo agarró de una oreja para llevárselo de vuelta, dejando al corrillo de personas al cual el chico le había empezado a cantar preguntándose si eso que acababan de ver formaba parte de algún espectáculo callejero.

-Ya lo tengo – les dijo L a los demás mostrándoles su "trofeo".

-Mierda, ahora nos está mirando todo el mundo – se quejó Mello – Muchas gracias, Matt.

-Volvamos antes de que nos convirtamos en trending topic mundial – murmuró Sayu llena de vergüenza al ver a la gente con sus teléfonos.

-Un momento… ¿no es esa Misa-Misa? – preguntó alguien entonces señalando a la chica.

-Sí, creo que es ella.

-Entonces realmente esto debe de formar parte de un espectáculo – empezaron a murmurar algunos.

De repente la gente se agolpó alrededor de los chicos.

-Misa-Misa, hace tiempo que no te vemos en televisión – le dijo un chico.

-Pensábamos que te había ocurrido algo y te habías retirado.

-Idiota, ¿no te has enterado de que se murió su novio? – preguntó alguien y la rubia miró con tristeza hacia el suelo.

-¿En serio? ¿Y qué le pasó?

-Y yo qué sé… Pregúntale a ella, que para eso la tienes aquí.

Misa miró de reojo a todos los que murmuraban sobre ella… Tal y como le habían explicado, nadie excepto ella, los agentes y la familia de Light sabía la auténtica identidad de Kira. A los ojos de los demás Light era simplemente un agente caído en acto de servicio. Sin duda, era mucho mejor así.

Entonces notó que L le ponía una mano en cada hombro por detrás y ella realmente agradeció ese contacto… Al fin y al cabo no estaba sola rodeada por toda esa gente, él estaba ahí, justo a su lado.

-Venga chicos, apartad. Tenemos algo de prisa y os agradeceríamos que dejaseis el camino libre – improvisó L mientras empujaba suavemente a la chica.

La gente le hizo caso y enseguida les dejaron paso y ellos pudieron seguir su camino.

-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó L a Misa una vez se hubieron alejado un poco de la muchedumbre.

-Sí… – asintió ella – Gracias por sacarme de ahí – añadió acariciándole el pelo un poco.

-No hay de qué… – respondió él sintiendo las mejillas algo más calientes de lo normal.

* * *

><p>Near y Yuko estuvieron charlando un rato mientras esperaban el regreso de los demás.<p>

-En fin… He sido yo quien le ha dado el disfraz. Debería haber participado en la captura de Matt en lugar de quedarme aquí, ¿no crees? – le preguntó Yuko a Near entonces.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero cinco personas se te han adelantado… Y son suficientes para cazar a Matt, no te preocupes – le contestó él.

-Supongo – respondió ella.

En ese momento se le abrió la boca a la chica. Había descansado poco los días de atrás y tenía algo de sueño, por lo que se tumbó sobre la cómoda hierba y se quedó mirando hacia las copas de los árboles viendo cómo el aire les arrancaba algunos pétalos de las flores.

-Qué gusto poder disfrutar de esta tranquilidad… – murmuró ella cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por el sueño.

-Sí, se está genial ahora mismo aquí… – coincidió Near y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que Yuko se había quedado dormida.

El chico fue a por una manta para que ella no pescase un resfriado. Mientras se la echaba por encima se quedó mirándola un momento y sonrió, la verdad era que le transmitía tranquilidad verla así dormida.

Los demás volvieron en ese momento, ya con Matt de vuelta.

-Oye, ¿a que molaría que yo grabara un videoclip vestido así? – preguntó Matt entonces – Estoy dispuesto a dejar que los demás también participéis…

-¡No! – le respondió Mello interrumpiéndolo – No vamos a grabar nada. Y menos con estas pintas.

-¡Jo! ¡Qué aburrido…! – se empezó a quejar el pelirrojo.

-¡Shhhh! Yuko está dormida – les dijo Near para que no hicieran tanto ruido.

-Oh, ¡qué mona está aquí dormida entre las flores! – exclamó Matt sentándose entonces al lado de la chica y de Near.

-Te recuerdo que está aquí su hermano – le dijo Sayu señalando a L.

-Pero si no he dicho nada raro – respondió el pelirrojo encogiéndose de hombros – Mello, ¿verdad que tú opinas lo mismo? – le preguntó a su amigo con una sonrisa divertida.

Ya eran amigos de antes, pero el rubio se había encariñado mucho más con la chica en las últimas semanas, y eso era algo que no se le había escapado a Matt, lo cual para él era motivo de gran diversión.

-Oye, a mí no me metas en el asunto – contestó Mello sin mirar a la chica – Tanto una respuesta positiva como una negativa me meterían en problemas con el jefe…

Sin embargo, en ese momento se fijó en Yuko y no pudo evitar pensar que su amigo llevaba razón en lo de que la chica estaba mona ahí dormida. También sintió algo de pena, ahora que habían encontrado a L tendrían que separarse… aunque siempre podría hacerle alguna visita.

* * *

><p>Ryuk llevaba un buen rato riéndose. Él era muy feliz observando el mundo humano desde su puesto mientras comía manzanas.<p>

-Esos humanos… Cada día están más locos – comentó.

-¿Qué han hecho ahora? – le preguntó Light.

-Como siempre te digo, es mejor que lo veas por ti mismo, sino no te lo vas a creer – respondió Ryuk.

Él le hizo caso y se acercó a echar un ojo.

-Pero, ¿qué pintas son esas? – preguntó sorprendido cuando se asomó, empezando a reírse también.

Las chicas iban vestidas de forma normal, pero los chicos iban disfrazados de forma muy peculiar. Si tuviera que premiarlos, Light realmente no sabía a cuál debería darle el premio al atuendo más ridículo…

-Y si esto te ha hecho gracia, espérate y verás – dijo Ryuk entonces – Llevo demasiado tiempo observando humanos, estoy seguro de que lo bueno no ha hecho más que empezar…

* * *

><p>Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando el coche en el que volvían Matsuda y Sayu aparcó junto a la casa de esta última.<p>

-Muchísimas gracias por traerme a casa, Matsuda – le sonrió la chica – Me lo he pasado genial, aunque… tal vez nos hayamos pasado un poco con eso de los trajes – añadió mirándolo con cara de disculpas.

-No te preocupes, al final nos habéis devuelto nuestra ropa – contestó él restándole importancia – Además, ya hacía tiempo que no te veía sonreír tanto… Para mí eso es más importante.

-¿En serio? – preguntó ella sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer.

-Sí – asintió él cogiéndola de las manos y al momento aproximó su cara a la de Sayu y la besó en la boca.

La chica cerró los ojos. Era un contacto que le agradaba y estaba dispuesta a devolvérselo, pero el ruido que hicieron un par de coches pasando por la calle devolvió a Sayu a la realidad.

-¡Tengo que irme! – exclamó la chica separándose de él y se salió del coche – Ha… ¡hasta otro día! – añadió y cerró el vehículo.

Entró apresuradamente a casa y se apoyó contra la puerta. No, aunque le gustara Matsuda no podía ser feliz con él. Esa promesa se lo impedía…


	14. Capítulo 14

Hola, ¿qué tal? Espero que hayáis empezado con buen pie este 2015 y que los Reyes Magos (o Papá Noel, o quien sea) os hayan traído muchas cosas buenas. En cuanto a mí todavía no he terminado toda la tarea, pero ya me queda mucho menos xD

Y arigatou por los reviews, follows, favs y todas las visitas que ha recibido el fanfic en estas Navidades!

KandraK: gracias por tu comentario. Sí, es mi idea que haya un triángulo amoroso por ahí... ¿qué pasará al final? Yo tengo mi idea inicial, pero podría cambiar de opinión conforme esto avance.

Nei8: gracias, es mi intención que la gente al menos se lo pase bien leyendo esto, los personajes ya lo pasan suficientemente mal en la serie, así que también les vienen bien situaciones más divertidas xD

Guest: gracias por leer!

Bueno, ahora sí os dejo con el capítulo, como veréis esa "promesa" no me la he inventado yo, la he sacado del capítulo 27:

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Yuko entreabrió los ojos y vio que estaba en una habitación que era extraña para ella. A juzgar por la poca cantidad de luz que había debía de ser muy temprano aún.<p>

Se volvió a acurrucar entre las sábanas e hizo memoria. Lo último que recordaba era haberse echado sobre la hierba del campo la tarde anterior. Seguramente su hermano la había traído hasta esa habitación en la que estaba en ese momento…

Se levantó de golpe. Aún no había hablado con él seriamente.

-Por fin te levantas, dormilona. Un poco más y duermes un día entero – le dijo L que estaba con un portátil en otro rincón de la habitación.

La chica se llevó un buen susto. A pesar de la luz que emitía el ordenador, no había visto que él estaba ahí.

-Pero si es muy temprano aún… – se quejó ella bostezando.

-¿Eso crees? – le preguntó él mientras se levantaba del sillón y alzaba las persianas dejando que entrara la luz – Ya es más tarde del mediodía.

-¿En serio? – preguntó la chica incrédula.

-En serio – asintió él.

-¡Guau! Hacía tiempo que no dormía tanto – se rió Yuko.

-Bien, no sé tú, pero yo ya tengo hambre así que me voy a ir a comer algo. ¿Te apuntas? – le preguntó el chico.

-Vale – asintió ella – Aunque más que comida, para mí será desayuno.

Ambos fueron a la despensa a por comida y después subieron hasta la parte más alta del edificio, donde había una habitación desde la que podía observarse gran parte de la ciudad a través de unas cristaleras.

-¡Qué vistas! – se asombró ella.

-Sabía que te gustaría. Además, aquí no suele subir nadie, por lo que podremos charlar tranquilamente – le explicó L mientras se disponía a empezar a comer.

-Por cierto, creo que teníamos una conversación importante pendiente – le dijo Yuko sentándose también alrededor de la mesa, justo al lado de su hermano.

-Sí, es cierto. De hecho llevo toda la mañana esperando a que despertaras para hablar contigo – respondió L.

-Lo siento. Supongo que te he hecho perder el tiempo. Espero que no estés enfadado por eso ni por mi aparición repentina en estos lares – le dijo ella.

-No lo estoy – contestó el chico – Como tu hermano mayor por una parte no puedo negarte que me gustaría que no corrieras ningún peligro, aunque supongo que por otra quiero que seas feliz. Además, ya eres mayor y tienes capacidad para elegir tu camino, ¿no? Así que decidas lo que decidas siempre será lo que tú creas que es mejor, por tanto yo no tengo más remedio que estar de acuerdo.

-¡Eres el mejor! – exclamó Yuko abrazándolo – Gracias.

-Pero todavía no me has dicho por qué estás aquí – continuó diciendo él.

-Es cierto. Bien, pues que sepas que estoy aquí porque me aburría en el campus – le empezó a explicar ella – De hecho, la mayoría de los días me quedaba durmiendo y no iba a clase…

L la miró con una expresión de "eso no está bien", pero prefirió no decirle nada ya que también le había aburrido ir a clases cuando había tenido que ir y lo comprendía perfectamente.

-Sin asistir tengo las mejores notas de todos con diferencia, así que no me hace falta – aclaró la chica – Y continuando con la historia, una mañana a finales de enero encendí la tele y estaban las noticias. Hablaron de ti, por eso empecé a prestarle atención. Apenas ofrecieron datos, pero habías atrapado a Kira que era lo importante…

-Omitimos la mayoría de los datos a la prensa, entre ellos la auténtica identidad del asesino y su forma de matar – le explicó L – Se hizo así para proteger a su familia y para no crear escándalos.

-Imagino… Mello me habló sobre algunos de esos datos omitidos y la verdad es que yo también pienso que la gente se volvería histérica si se enterase de la existencia de ese cuaderno… En fin, volviendo a lo de antes, la cuestión era que por fin habías resuelto el caso, tras… no sé cuántos años. Entonces me di cuenta de que habíamos perdido demasiado tiempo sin apenas vernos más que un par de veces y por muy poco tiempo cada una de ellas, y me pareció triste. Ya sé que otras veces habías tenido casos, pero nunca habían sido tan largos…

La chica hizo una pequeña pausa, ya que le habían salido un par de lágrimas y le estaba empezando a costar trabajo hablar.

-Además, pensé que tal vez podría hacer algo más emocionante y útil en mi vida si iba a buscarte. Sé que quizás haya sido una estupidez aparecer aquí de esta forma, pero creo que era la única manera de encontrarte de una forma más o menos rápida – siguió diciendo ella.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, has tenido suerte – le contestó él – Podría haberme marchado a otro sitio… ¿no crees?

-Lo sé, lo sé. Ya me recordó Near ayer esa posibilidad mientras vosotros fuisteis a pararle los pies a Matt – respondió la chica – Pero también me dijo que seguías teniendo una misión aquí, la cual es que Misa superara lo ocurrido con su querido Light, o mejor dicho, Kira.

-Veo que te han informado bien – comentó L sin sorprenderse demasiado – ¿Sabes que ella intentó tirarse de un puente después de que lo encontráramos muerto?

-Sí, también estoy informada de eso, y de que fuiste tú quien lo impidió. Y hablando de Misa, hay una cosa que me gustaría preguntarte. ¿Te gusta ella, hermanito? – le preguntó con curiosidad.

-¡Yuko! – la regañó él sorprendido – Por supuesto que no.

El chico estaba perplejo, jamás se había planteado siquiera esa posibilidad.

-Pero podrías haber dejado que los agentes de aquí se encargaran de ella. ¿Por qué has permanecido en Japón entonces después de poner en orden el caso? – le siguió preguntando la chica – ¿Qué sientes por Misa?

-No insistas, enana – le dijo él pasándole una mano por el pelo – Simplemente sigo en Japón porque esto es lo más útil que puedo hacer en este momento. Además, cuando termine esta misión me iré… Si no surge otro motivo por el cual quedarme, claro.

Yuko lo observó detenidamente. Se le hacía un poco extraño el comportamiento de su hermano… Él no solía preocuparse demasiado por gente que fuera ajena al orfanato, como era el caso de Misa.

-Aun así, sabes que puedes contármelo si alguna vez te enamoras, ¿eh? – contestó ella entonces con una sonrisa pícara.

-Vale. Lo tendré en cuenta, supongo – respondió él mientras se echaba una galleta de chocolate a la boca.

Tras esta conversación, ambos terminaron de comer tranquilamente.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? – le preguntó Yuko a su hermano.

-No tenía pensado nada en especial, ¿por qué? – respondió él.

-Podrías llevar a tu hermana pequeña a ver la ciudad – contestó ella.

-¿Es que no la has visto ya? – siguió preguntando L.

-Sí, en parte – asintió la chica – Pero aún me faltan sitios por visitar.

-Está bien. Entonces iremos de visita turística – respondió el chico.

Yuko se levantó de la silla dispuesta a ir a su habitación a ponerse una ropa más formal. Al contrario que a L, a ella sí le gustaba arreglarse y llevar ropa "bonita" más a menudo. Aunque eso sí, la comodidad también le parecía un requisito importante.

-¡Oh no! Mis maletas están en el piso de Matt y Mello – recordó ella de pronto – La única ropa que tengo aquí es la que llevo puesta ahora mismo…

-No te preocupes, les pediremos que te traigan las cosas cuando vayan a venir a vernos – contestó L – Mientras tanto puedes pedirle a Misa que te preste algo de ropa. Tiene muchas cosas, seguro que encuentras algo que te valga.

-Vale – asintió Yuko – Iré a verla entonces. Y tú te vienes conmigo – añadió y su hermano rodó los ojos – ¿Qué? Solo lo digo porque soy nueva aquí y no sé dónde están las cosas… – dijo tratando de sonar inocente.

L suspiró. No tenía forma de librarse, aunque por otra parte ¿por qué debería preocuparle ahora eso de hacerle una visita a Misa? Era algo que entraba dentro de lo normal…

Pasaron a ver a la chica, que esa tarde estaba acompañada por Near. Yuko no tardó en fijarse en la jaula con el pajarillo verde que tenía Misa.

-¡Qué mono! – exclamó Yuko mirando atentamente al animal – ¿Cómo se llama?

-Midori-chan – contestó Misa – Le puse ese nombre por su color verde. [NdA: Misa tiene un pájaro en los últimos capítulos de la serie, pero como no dice su nombre me he tomado la libertad de ponerle uno]

-Le queda bien – respondió ella – Por cierto, Misa-Misa, ¿podrías dejarme algo de ropa? – le preguntó.

La rubia la miró de arriba abajo para hacerse una idea de la talla que podría tener la chica. Más o menos tenían la misma altura, y de cuerpo también era bastante delgada.

-Creo que te pueden servir muchas de las cosas que tengo – contestó levantándose para mostrarle la ropa.

Mientras las dos chicas miraban las prendas L pensó mejor lo que le había dicho Yuko. Era imposible que su hermana llevara razón, seguro que no estaba enamorado. Él había perdido a sus padres hacía ya muchos años, cuando su hermana era aún un bebé. Sabía perfectamente lo que era perder a alguien importante, de modo que lo más seguro era que en caso de que realmente sintiera algo sería empatía con Misa.

-¡Esta ropa me encanta! – exclamó Yuko observando algunas prendas.

-No tienes el mismo gusto que tu hermano para la ropa – le dijo Misa – Su estilo está bien, pero admito que cuando lo vi arreglado con el traje me sorprendió bastante lo bien que le quedaba.

Al oír eso, L notó algo de calor en las mejillas y se sintió un poco nervioso. ¿Sería culpa de la preguntita que antes le había hecho su hermana?

-Ryuzaki, Ryuzaki – lo llamó Yuko entonces moviéndolo del brazo sacándolo de sus pensamientos – Ya he terminado de elegir la ropa, ¿te gusta?

-Sí, es muy bonita – contestó él simplemente sin prestarle demasiada atención.

-Pero si ni siquiera la has mirado – se quejó su hermana.

-Con que a ti te guste es suficiente. Sabes que a mí el tema de la ropa no me interesa demasiado…

Ella lo miró detenidamente de nuevo y sonrió. Puede que nadie más lo hubiese notado, pero el chico parecía estar algo despistado… Lo conocía demasiado bien como para pasar por alto ese detalle.

Sin embargo, Yuko prefirió no insistirle más en el tema amoroso de momento. Estaba segura de que seguiría obteniendo respuestas negativas y no precisamente porque su hermano no quisiera contárselo. Lo mejor era dejar que él mismo se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando…

-Near, ¿tú qué opinas? – le preguntó ella entonces al otro chico mostrándole también la ropa.

-Creo que te quedará bien – respondió él con una sonrisa.

-¿En serio? ¡Muchas gracias! – exclamó Yuko.

Misa se quedó mirando a L entonces. Se había pasado toda la mañana haciéndose pulseras con hilos de colores, pero una de ellas era distinta ya que la había hecho pensando en el chico y solo le había puesto hilos de color azul oscuro.

-Sé que no es gran cosa, pero quiero que aceptes esto – dijo ella poniéndole la pulsera – No quiero estar en deuda contigo por todas las veces que me has ayudado…

El chico se quedó mirando algo embobado el regalo que acababa de recibir.

-Gracias – le contestó al fin con una sonrisa.

-De nada.

Tras esta conversación L y Yuko se despidieron de los otros dos y salieron de la habitación dispuestos a pasar una familiar tarde de domingo visitando la ciudad.

* * *

><p>Un rato más tarde Sayu estaba viendo la tele tranquilamente cuando escuchó que llamaban al timbre de su casa. Se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta.<p>

-Bu… buenas tardes, Sayu – la saludó Matsuda con nerviosismo – Ayer te dejaste la chaqueta en mi coche… – añadió mostrándosela.

Desde que descubrió aquella chaqueta en el asiento trasero de su coche, Matsuda no había dejado de preguntarse si se atrevería a ir a casa de la chica a devolvérsela… sobre todo después de lo ocurrido la tarde anterior. Pero sí, tenía que sacar fuerzas de donde fuera para ir y de paso dejarle claro todo lo que sentía.

-Ho… hola, Matsuda – respondió Sayu también bastante nerviosa – Muchas gracias por traérmela, pero no tenías que haberte molestado. Podrías haberme avisado y habría ido a recogerla yo misma…

-No te preocupes, no es nada – le restó importancia él – Además, quería hablar de lo que pasó ayer a última hora…

-Eso… Claro, ¿quieres pasar? – le ofreció la chica entonces – Dentro hablaremos mejor.

-Vale, si insistes… – le dijo Matsuda algo cortado.

La chica se hizo a un lado y él pasó dentro hasta el salón.

-Perdona el desorden – dijo Sayu señalando todos los libros y papeles que tenía encima de la mesa.

-¿Estabas estudiando? – le preguntó el chico.

-Realmente ya me había aburrido y estaba viendo la tele – admitió ella mientras despejaba un poco la mesa – Toma asiento. Yo iré a por alguna bebida, ¿te apetece algo en especial?

-No, cualquier cosa que traigas estará bien.

-De acuerdo.

Después de la conversación Sayu se fue a la cocina a preparar dos tazas de té. Él entonces se echó la mano al bolsillo. Había escrito todo lo que quería decirle a ella en un papelito por si le entraba mucha vergüenza y se atascaba o se le olvidaba.

La chica volvió al salón en cuanto tuvo lista la bebida y él se volvió a guardar rápidamente el papel en el bolsillo.

-Aquí tienes, Matsuda – dijo la chica dejando una de las tazas frente al chico y la otra en el sitio en el que se iba a sentar ella.

-Esto… Llevo tiempo queriendo decirte que puedes llamarme por mi nombre… Si tú quieres, claro – le dijo él rascándose la cabeza por detrás con una mano.

-De acuerdo, Touta – accedió Sayu – Me parece bien llamarte así a partir de ahora – añadió con una sonrisa.

Entonces él la cogió de la mano igual que en la tarde anterior y ella lo miró otra vez sorprendida. El chico sabía que aún tenía la chuleta en el bolsillo, aunque en ese momento se veía capaz de decir lo que quería, así que no vio la necesidad de sacarla siquiera.

-Sayu, lo que quería decirte es que yo… me he enamorado de ti – le dijo él y la chica se puso completamente roja.

-Touta… la verdad es que tú también me gustas mucho, pero no puedo salir contigo – contestó ella – Lo siento.

-¿Es por la diferencia de edad? – preguntó el chico.

-Es cierto que tú y yo nos llevamos unos cinco años, pero me estoy dando cuenta de que eso no importa cuando quieres a alguien, ¿no crees? – respondió la chica y él asintió.

-Entonces, ¿es que ya tienes pareja?

-No, no es eso… – negó ella – ¿Ya no lo recuerdas?

-¿Recordar? ¿El qué? – preguntó el chico algo confuso y Sayu se rió un poco por la situación que estaba rememorando.

-Pero si hasta llamaste "suegros" a mis padres en aquella ocasión – le recordó la chica.

-Ah, ¡es verdad! – exclamó él – Ahora que lo dices sí que lo recuerdo un poco – añadió riéndose nerviosamente.

-Y mis padres contestaron que no querían que yo me hiciera novia de un policía, ¿cierto?

-Cierto…

-¿Lo entiendes ahora? Les prometí a mis padres que no saldría con policías… Con mi madre aún podría renegociar la promesa, pero con mi padre no. Por eso creo que no me sentiría bien si la rompiera – le explicó Sayu.

-Lo entiendo. No te preocupes, yo también respetaba mucho al jefe y tampoco me sentiría bien si rompieras por mi culpa una promesa que hiciste con él – contestó Matsuda.

-Bien, pues brindemos. ¡Por los amores imposibles! – exclamó la chica cogiendo su taza de té.

-Eso, ¡por los amores imposibles!

Ambos brindaron y le dieron un trago al contenido de sus tazas.

-¡Guau! Está muy rico este té – dijo la chica.

-Y que lo digas – asintió él y ambos dieron otro trago más.

-Porque no lleva alcohol, sino podríamos ser capaces de terminar borrachos aquí a lo tonto – contestó Sayu mientras dejaba la taza sobre la mesa.

-A mí me daría igual emborracharme – se encogió él de hombros – La chica que me gusta me ha dado calabazas.

-Te entiendo. Yo con todo el dolor de mi alma he tenido que rechazar al chico que quiero – contestó ella de la misma forma.

Los dos se rieron un poco por sus ocurrencias y después se quedaron mirando con una sonrisa. Sin apenas darse cuenta fueron acercando sus caras… y cuando ya casi sentían en sus pieles la respiración el uno del otro se escuchó la puerta de la calle, así que ambos se volvieron a separar deprisa.

-Hija, ya estoy aquí – anunció la madre de Sayu entonces entrando al salón – Ah, ha venido Matsuda de visita. Buenas tardes.

-Bu… buenas – saludó también él algo nervioso.

-Sí, ha venido… a traerme una chaqueta que me dejé ayer – respondió la chica con los mismos nervios que él – Así que lo he invitado a beber algo por las molestias.

-Claro, por tanto me termino de beber lo poco que me queda y me voy – continuó diciendo Matsuda y a continuación se echó a la boca lo que quedaba en la taza y se levantó rápidamente – Ha sido un placer. Hasta pronto a las dos – se despidió y se dirigió hacia la salida.

-¡Qué raro es este chico a veces! – comentó la madre con un goterón en la cabeza mirando en la dirección por la que se había ido el muchacho.


	15. Capítulo 15

Hola, por fin os traigo capítulo. Le he estado dando un montón de vueltas hasta que me ha convencido... así que espero que os guste.

KandraK: gracias de nuevo por leer, ¿un pentágono amoroso? Suena interesante aunque también complicado de escribir, pero tendré en cuenta la sugerencia ya que personajes hay de sobra para ello jaja. Ah, y gracias por la aclaración, lo de "suegros" es en castellano, pero no sabía si lo diría distinto en latino, por eso no puse ninguna nota.

jessicaoscura: gracias por tu comentario, no te preocupes, no tenía pensado que se subiera mucho de tono, ya que no es mi estilo de escritura y además no va con la historia que tengo pensada.

Yuuki Chan Kiriyaga: gracias por leer, me alegro de que te guste la trama. Pues no tengo un día de subida fijo pero subo aproximadamente uno por semana, algunas veces subiré antes y otras puede que tarde más tiempo, dependiendo de las cosas que tenga que hacer, la inspiración, las ganas de escribir, etc.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado unos días. Tanto Matsuda como Sayu habían estado tratando de convencerse de que lo mejor era olvidar eso que sentían el uno por el otro… por muy triste y duro que resultase.<p>

Esa mañana de principios de abril al chico le tocaba acompañar a Misa. Él le había traído una revista de moda, así que ella se estaba entreteniendo en hojearla. La chica en ese momento miró con una amarga sonrisa un artículo sobre vestidos de boda. El amor… era algo muy bonito, pero estaba segura de que para ella nunca volvería…

Con un suspiro pasó a la siguiente página y empezó a leer algo distinto, en concreto un artículo sobre la ropa que se llevaría el próximo verano, cuando vio de reojo que Matsuda se estaba sirviendo café.

-Yo también tengo algo de sed, ¿me pasas una taza…? – empezó a preguntar Misa, pero se calló en cuanto se fijó mejor en el chico – ¿Qué estás haciendo? – le preguntó con un goterón en la cabeza.

-¿Eh? ¿Que qué estoy haciendo? – preguntó él con aire despistado.

-Sí, le estás echando el azúcar a la planta de la mesa en vez de a la taza de café… – señaló.

-¡Ah! – exclamó el chico sorprendido retirando el sobre de azúcar inmediatamente.

Él cerró los ojos un momento. Sabía de sobra por qué estaba tan despistado esa mañana. A pesar de que Matsuda se había estado diciendo esos días de atrás que no le quedaba otra más que olvidarse de Sayu, esa misma noche había soñado con ella… y con que el problema desaparecía de alguna forma y podían ser felices juntos.

Negó con la cabeza. Sabía que ese "final feliz" seguramente no sería posible… y era un pensamiento tan frustrante que cuando quiso darse cuenta había empezado a llorar.

-Matsuda, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Misa alarmada.

Al ver que no recibía respuesta, la chica agarró el teléfono y marcó para comunicarse con la sala de ordenadores. Al momento vio cómo la tele se encendía y aparecía L en la pantalla.

-¿Sí? ¿Ocurre algo, Misa? – le preguntó el moreno al verla.

-¡Matsuda está llorando y no sé por qué! – exclamo ella señalándolo – Por favor Ryuzaki, ¿puedes echarme una mano?

-Está bien. Vamos para allá ahora mismo – le contestó L – Trata de tranquilizarlo mientras.

La pantalla se apagó y la chica colgó el teléfono.

-Oye… ¿puedo saber al menos qué te pasa? – le preguntó Misa a Matsuda tendiéndole la taza de café que el chico se había estado preparando antes.

El chico primero trató de tranquilizarse un poco, luego aceptó la taza, de la cual dio un trago bastante largo y después se aclaró la garganta.

-Yo… es que tengo un gran dilema – murmuró él entonces con mucha tristeza, al mismo tiempo que la puerta de la habitación se abría y entraba L seguido de Near y Yuko.

-¿Un gran dilema? ¿Y por qué no nos lo cuentas ahora que estamos varios? – propuso Misa – Podríamos intentar ayudarte.

-Ella tiene razón – asintió L – Quizás podamos encontrar una solución.

El chico los miró sorprendido. Quizás él no tenía que rendirse tan pronto… ¿y si realmente existiera alguna solución?

-Está bien, chicos – accedió Matsuda – Tal vez… tal vez vosotros podáis aconsejarme.

-¿De qué trata ese gran dilema? – le preguntó Yuko con curiosidad.

-Bueno… Es algo complicado… – dijo el policía rascándose un poco la cabeza – Imaginaos que queréis a una persona, y que esta a su vez os quiere a vosotros, pero que hizo una promesa con alguien que ya no está y a quien realmente admirabas y que esa promesa le impide salir contigo – les explicó.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Acabo de recordarlo! – exclamó Misa entonces – Los padres de Sayu le dijeron hace tiempo que no querían que ella se casara con un policía.

-Pero si no he dicho nombres, ¿cómo lo has adivinado? – preguntó Matsuda alucinado.

-Algunas veces eres muy obvio… – respondió Near.

-Entonces, ¿lo sabíais todos? – preguntó y los demás asintieron – Qué mal… – añadió algo avergonzado.

-En fin, volviendo al tema que nos ocupa… La solución a tu dilema es bastante complicada – opinó L entonces – Si no quieres que ella rompa su promesa solo puedes hacer dos cosas: o bien olvidar a Sayu, o bien dejar la profesión.

-¿Dejar la profesión? – preguntó Matsuda sorprendido.

-¡Claro! El problema es que eres policía. Si dejas de serlo la prohibición dejará de afectarte – contestó Misa.

-¿Eh? No, no puedo dejar esto – negó él – Es la profesión que me gusta.

-Y además pensándolo bien, creo que nadie es capaz de imaginarse esto sin ti – añadió la rubia.

-Es cierto. Apenas te conozco, pero tengo la sensación de que esto se quedaría raro si te marchas – respondió Yuko.

-Lo sabía. Entonces mi dilema no tiene solución feliz – contestó el policía tristemente – Será mejor que me vaya haciendo a la idea de que de verdad tengo que olvidar a Sayu…

-Bueno, en realidad aún tienes una última opción, y es que ella rompa su promesa – le recordó Near en ese momento.

-Ya se me había pasado por la cabeza, pero no creo que sea lo mejor – negó Matsuda – Su padre se enfadaría mucho…

-¿Sabes? Conozco una historia parecida – comentó L entonces – Cierta persona me prometió que se iba a centrar en sus estudios y, sin embargo, me ha desobedecido y se ha presentado aquí sin previo aviso.

El chico le puso una mano sobre la cabeza a su hermana y ella se rió un poco.

-Pero como ya le he dicho, no estoy molesto con Yuko. Es cierto que pienso que es mejor y más seguro para ella que siguiera en su universidad con su carrera y la terminase, pero también considero que ya es lo suficientemente mayor como para saber qué es lo que quiere hacer, y además sé que es más feliz así.

-Ya lo entiendo… Si consigo que Sayu sea feliz puede que su padre tampoco se enfade – respondió Matsuda – Gracias por ayudarme con ese consejo. Sabía que no eras tan frío y que en el fondo eras un buen amigo, Ryuzaki.

-¿A… amigo? – preguntó L sorprendido. Fuera del orfanato le seguía pareciendo una palabra muy extraña… y más aún pronunciada de forma que sonase verdadera. De hecho, solo Misa le había dicho anteriormente algo así.

-Sí, hombre sí – asintió el chico dándole una palmada en el hombro – A mí me caes bien. Bueno, los cuatro me caéis bien – añadió con una sonrisa – Y, ¿sabéis? ¡Estoy tan feliz que creo que voy a ir ahora mismo a buscar a Sayu!

El chico entonces se despidió con un gesto y salió corriendo feliz.

-Creo que a veces somos unas malas influencias… – opinó Near en ese momento.

-Lo somos – asintió L.

-¿Entonces está bien que le hayas contado eso? – preguntó Misa no del todo segura.

-Supongo que si les ayuda a que sean felices estará bien, no te preocupes – contestó Yuko – Además estoy segura de que esa era la respuesta que él estaba deseando oír.

* * *

><p>Sayu suspiró mientras recogía con cansancio los apuntes que había tomado. La última clase del día había sido demasiado aburrida. Además, eso de haber tenido que rechazar unos días atrás al chico que le gustaba no era especialmente alentador… ¿Seguro que no existía una solución distinta?<p>

La chica salió de la facultad y al primero que vio en la calle fue a Matsuda, el cual llevaba esperándola ahí un buen rato.

-Hola, ¿qué haces tú aquí? – le preguntó ella sorprendida.

-Lo he estado pensando todo un poco mejor – le contestó él.

-Entonces, ¿ya no te gusto? – preguntó Sayu con algo de temor.

-Al contrario. Y para demostrarte que voy en serio he decidido hablar con tu madre – respondió y la chica lo miró incrédula.

-Ella no lo aceptará.

-Confía en mí – contestó Matsuda – Por fin lo he comprendido. Si logro que seas feliz a mi lado, hasta tu padre estará de acuerdo con esto, ¿no crees? – añadió cogiéndola de las manos.

La chica lo miró aún más sorprendida, él sonaba mucho más seguro y convencido que unos días antes.

-Está bien. Ven conmigo – accedió Sayu.

* * *

><p>La madre de Sayu estaba haciendo limpieza en el salón cuando se dio cuenta de que había un papelito doblado tirado en el suelo. Este se había metido debajo de un mueble situado muy cerca de la mesa. La mujer lo cogió con la mano y lo deslió para asegurarse de que era basura antes de tirarlo definitivamente a una papelera.<p>

-Ya estoy en casa – escuchó la voz de su hija en ese momento – Y traigo visita – añadió mientras pasaba al salón junto a Matsuda.

El chico reconoció al instante el papelito que tenía la madre en la mano. Era la chuleta que había escrito días atrás por si se atascaba con su declaración, así que inmediatamente se puso colorado.

-¿Esto es tuyo? – le preguntó la madre al chico.

-Sí… – contestó él algo cortado y la mujer se lo tendió para que lo recogiera.

-¿Qué hay escrito ahí? – preguntó Sayu con curiosidad.

-Mis sentimientos… aunque ya los sabes. Escribí esta nota por si me ponía demasiado nervioso al declararme, pero debió de caérseme el otro día antes de irme – explicó.

La madre de la chica dio un par de pasos y desvió su mirada por la ventana.

-He de reconocer que tu papelito me ha impresionado… Por lo que he leído debes de querer mucho a Sayu, ¿no?

-Así es – asintió él.

-Él me quiere… y yo también lo quiero – intervino también Sayu.

-Lo siento chicos, pero no puedo aceptar así como así una relación entre mi hija y un policía – respondió la mujer girándose de nuevo para mirarlos a ambos.

-Mamá… Sé que lo dices porque su oficio es peligroso, pero también sé que tú fuiste muy feliz con papá, ¿no es cierto? – preguntó la chica con un tono dulce acercándose a su madre y mirándola con cariño.

-Por supuesto que sí… – contestó ella empezando a llorar un poco – Ahí llevas toda la razón del mundo…

-Mamá – dijo entonces Sayu abrazándola, mientras también soltaba un par de lágrimas – ¿No es eso lo que importa al fin y al cabo?

Matsuda entonces se agregó al abrazo, lo cual hizo que ambas se sorprendieran.

-No os preocupéis. Sé que habéis pasado por tiempos malos, pero a partir de ahora yo estaré siempre a vuestro lado – les aseguró con cariño – Os ayudaré en todo lo que pueda y evitaré que os sintáis solas.

-Touta… – murmuró Sayu.

-Escuchad. A partir de mañana me pasaré por aquí después del trabajo todos los días que pueda. No sé cocinar demasiado bien, pero intentaré ayudar con la cena. Algunos días incluso me regañaréis por quemar las cosas o por haber confundido algún ingrediente y entonces terminaremos riendo los tres. Después cenaremos tranquilamente mientras nos contamos qué tal nos ha ido el día a cada uno. Y poco a poco todo eso se volverá una costumbre y terminaremos siendo una auténtica familia. ¿Qué os parece?

-A mí… me… parece genial – le respondió Sayu entre lágrimas – Me gustaría mucho que eso pasase… ¿Tú qué opinas, mamá?

-¿De verdad estás dispuesto a cuidar tanto de nosotras? – le preguntó la madre de la chica con algo de emoción.

La mujer se limpió las lágrimas con un pañuelo. Con esa seguridad que él desprendía le había recordado un poco a su marido. Además, ya lo conocía desde hacía algún tiempo y siempre había sabido que era un buen muchacho.

-Por supuesto – asintió Matsuda completamente seguro – Prometo cuidaros a partir de ahora lo mejor que pueda.

-¿Sabes? Si te está escuchando, el jefe se estará sintiendo muy orgulloso de ti, yerno – le dijo la mujer.

-Mamá, ¿significa eso que lo aceptas? – le preguntó Sayu con esperanza.

-Sí, pero con una condición: tenéis que ser felices – respondió la madre.

-Eso dalo por hecho – contestó el chico volviendo a abrazar a ambas.

* * *

><p>-¡Por fin! – exclamó Ryuk empezando a aplaudir – Ya era hora de que se formara alguna pareja, ¿no?<p>

-Espera… no me digas que se trata de mi hermana – contestó Light.

Ryuk se empezó a reír.

-Pues me temo que sí – asintió.

-Y al final se ha quedado con Matsuda… – comentó el otro asomándose un momento abajo – Bueno, que haga lo que quiera, que para eso ya es grandecita.

-¿Quizás hubieras preferido que se quedara con Near? También hubiera sido un buen candidato para Sayu.

-Sinceramente ninguno de esos dos candidatos me agrada, pero creo que así está bien – opinó Light encogiéndose de hombros.


End file.
